Absurda Confidencia
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: TERMINADA Anna Kyôyama era la mejor alumna, era popular y tenia el mejor promedio, Yoh Asakura era todo lo que ella odiaba, algo pasa entre ellos, hasta que Anna se entera por un amigo, lo que Yoh piensa realmente de ella, Reviews
1. Default Chapter

Hola, este es un proyecto que tenia en mente desde hace mucho, es un universo alterno, y este es solo el prologo, seguiré trabajando en Adiós, lo que me decidió a publicar esta fue mi hermana quien me reto. 

Absurda Confidencia 

Prologo 

El gimnasio de la escuela había sido reformado completamente para la fiesta de graduación, la música estaba en su punto máximo y todas las parejas bailaban en la pista. 

Algunos grupos de amigos se encontraban abrazados y lloraban por el inminente fin de curso y probablemente por la separación. 

Pero la mejor pareja en todo el lugar era la formada por Anna Kyôyama e Yoh Asakura. 

No había que decir que Anna era la chica mas deseada del campus y Yoh Asakura era el chico mas deseado, se podría decir que eran la pareja mas envidiable, se les veía tan enamorados. 

En esos momentos Anna bailaba abrazada a la cintura de su chico con la cabeza en su pecho, escondiendo su rostro entre los mechones de cabello rubio. 

Yoh la miraba, con en ceño fruncido, su chica estaba rara, no había levantado la cara desde hacia rato y además se protegía tras su melena rubia. 

-"Pasa algo?"- Pregunto deteniéndose, pero solo el silencio le respondió 

-"Anna?"-Volvió a preguntar, llevándola a un lugar menos iluminado donde los chismosos no los veían. 

Entonces Anna si que levanto el rostro, mostrando unos ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar, donde el perfecto maquillaje había quedado arruinado, formando surcos negros por sus mejillas, Yoh la miro alarmado 

-"Amor que sucede?"- Pregunto, pero Anna salo dio un pasa hacia atrás y luego salio corriendo, perdiéndole entre la multitud y saliendo del lugar. 

Yoh la seguía hasta que alguien e interpuso en su camino 

-"Ella no quiere verte"- le dijo 

-"Este no es tu asunto Len Tao"- dijo Yoh furiosos, por la intromisión del chico 

_"Anna es mi mejor amiga y ella no quiere saber mas de ti"- 

Para cuando Yoh logro deshacerse de Len, Anna no se veía por ningún lugar. 

Camino lentamente hasta llegar frente a su casa, y toco la puerta. 

Un hombre de edad Madura le abrió la puerta 

-"Señor, podría decirle a Anna que quiero hablar con ella"- 

-"Lo siento Yoh, pero Anna, no se siente bien"- y le cerro la puerta en la cara 

Camino hacia su casa sin ánimos, ¡Que le había pasado a su chica? 

-"Gracias Yoh"- Dijo una voz tras él, que Yoh reconoció como la de Hao su hermano menor 

-"Que paso?"- Pregunto Yoh 

-"Que fue lo que le hiciste a Anna, Pilika esta furiosa conmigo, terminamos"- dijo Hao, bastante molesto. 

Yoh lo miro unos instantes, Pilika era la hermana menor de Anna y novia de su hermano, si Pilika estaba furiosa algo muy grave tenia que pasar pero Yoh no sabia que era. 

-"Eso me gustaría saber a mi"- murmuro Yoh, mirando la luna. 

**Notas de la autora**

Un prologo bastante pequeño y seguramente poco interesante, espero subir el SIG. Capi pronto, espero sus comentarios que esto solo es el inicio


	2. Capitulo I

Absurda Confidencia

Capitulo 1

Yoh caminaba lentamente, se dirigía a casa de Anna, tenia que hablar con ella, tenia que saber que pasaba, llego frente a su casa, y suspiro fuertemente, y llamo a la puerta, una mujer bastante bonita de cabellera rubia le abrió la puerta. 

-"Señora Elisa, ¿Puede decirle a Anna que estoy aquí?"- Dijo observando a la madre de su novia 

-"Lo siento Yoh, creí que lo sabias, Anna acepto la beca de la universidad de Boston, ¿No era por eso que estaba llorando a Noche, por que no se verían durante un año y medio?"- 

Yoh sintió que algo en su interior se rompía 

-"Si, pero tenia la esperanza de hablar con ella antes de que se fuera"- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica 

-"Lo siento Yoh"- Dijo la mujer cerrando la puerta 

Se había ido y no se había despedido de él, Anna simplemente parecía querer olvidarse de él, bien el haría lo mismo, aun que le doliera, aun cuando tuviera que arrancarse el corazón para hacerlo. 

Al salir choco con Pilika, quien lo miro enfadada 

-"Que tiene que ver mi hermano en esto?"- Pregunto el, recordando lo que Hao le había dicho 

-"Capaz y tu hermano es como tu"- dijo la chica, corriendo a su casa y entrando, dejando a Yoh ahí plantado sin saber que pensar, ni que sentir. 

-"Se estarán pregunta que pasa aquí"- Pilika se sentó en su cama, tras dejar su mochila -"Pues todo comenzó con la intromisión de Yoh en nuestras vidas, cuando llego a l campus Gamma, hace un año...... 

[Un Año antes] 

Primer día de clases, Anna había estado esperando esa fecha, con entusiasmo, todo lo contrario de Pilika, quien de solo pensarlo se enfermaba. 

-"Definitivamente eres rara"- dijo la Peliazul observando a su hermana cepillarse el cabello mientras canturreaba una canción 

-"Pilika, no quiero discutir contigo, hoy estoy de muy buen humor"- dijo terminándose de arreglar. 

Llegaron al Campus, donde habían estudiado toda su vida, era un campus verdaderamente grande, tenia división de secundaria, preparatoria y universidad. 

Anna comenzaba el 5 semestre de Prepa y Pilika el primero. 

Anna era una alumna sobresaliente, tenia el promedio más alto de la preparatoria, era lo que los maestros llamaban una alumna modelo o lo que Pilika llamaba como Matada. 

Llego al salón y dejo su maletín, mientras se sentaba en su lugar de siempre 

-"Puntual como siempre"- Dijo Len sentándose delante de ella 

-"Bueno ya sabes, me gusta ser puntual"- dijo ella sonriéndole a su amigo -"Aun que no podemos decir lo mismo de Tamao"- dijo ella observando el lugar vacío junto a Len 

-"Ya llegara"- dijo el chico 

-"Si pero a que hora?"- Pregunto la rubia 

Len solo se encogió de hombros, mientras Manta Oyamada, el segundo mejor alumno de la clase entraba al salón, seguido del profesor de matemáticas, Ryu. 

-"Antes de comenzar, quisiera decirle señorita Kyôyama que el director la quiere en su oficina"- 

Anna salió rápidamente, jamas la habían mandado a llamar a la dirección, ella nunca se metía en problemas, ¿Acaso Pilika había intentado incendiar la escuela de nuevo?, pero apenas era el primer día. 

Llamo a la puerta donde un sonriente hombre de edad madura y cara redonda la saludo 

-"Señorita Kyôyama, la mande a llamar por que tenemos un nuevo alumno de intercambio y a mi me gustaría que usted le enseñara todo el campus"- 

-"Un alumno de intercambio?"- Pregunto ella 

-"Más bien, viene con una beca, de fútbol americano para reforzar a nuestra selección"- dijo el director 

Anna reprimió una mueca de molestia, ahora tendría que lidiar con uno de esos chicos que se sentían una maravilla del mundo, solo por que eran capaces de jugar bien, se sentía molesta, ella había pedido una beca para estudiar en el extranjero, pero siempre le ganaban los deportistas, sin cerebro por cierto (n/a: sin afán de ofender, pero es lo que piensa la chica). 

-"Y como se llama él?"- pregunto con cortesía 

-"Yoh Asakura y seguramente la esta esperando donde mi secretaria, espero que lo trate bien"- 

-"Claro que si señor director"- Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa 

Salio de la dirección y ahí afuera la esperaba un chico de su edad, de cabello castaño, con unos enormes audífonos color naranja, Anna lo miro molesta, no parecía portar el uniforme con mucha dignidad, tenia el saco muy mal acomodado y cara de sueño. 

-"Spongo que tu eres Yoh Asakura"- dijo ella 

-"Si y tu eres?"- Pregunto el 

-"Anna Kyôyama"- 

-"Mucho gusto"- dijo el estirando la mano 

-"No puedo decir lo mismo, sígueme"- dijo ella dándole la espalda 

-"Y a esta que le pasa?"- Murmuro el chico -"Oye espérame"- dijo corriendo para alcanzar a la rubia 

-"Para ser tan bonita tienes una muy mal carácter"- dijo el chico, Anna solo gruño por lo bajo algo que sonó muy parecido a "A ti no te importa" 

Recorrieron todos los edificios de la división, desde el área administrativa, hasta la docente, llegando a las canchas, una vez en el gimnasio- auditorio de la escuela, Anna tomo una pelota de Basquetball y anoto desde fuera del área. 

-"Genial"- murmuro Yoh 

Anna se acerco a él, rebotando la pelota 

-"Y esto es una pelota, ¿Si la conoces Verdad?"- Pregunto sarcástica dándole la pelota al chico y saliendo del lugar 

-"Claro que la conozco"- dijo él molesto, esa chica empezaba a exasperarlo. 

-"Esta es la biblioteca..."- 

-"Se para que se utiliza"- dijo él adelantándose a los comentarios de la chica. 

-"Mira aquí están algunas obras literarias, Sor Juana, Pablo Neruda, El quijote, El mio cid"- Conforme hablaba Anna sacaba dichos libros y los ponía en las manos del chico- "Creo que ya te enseñe todo"- dijo ella caminando rumbo a la salida 

-"Espera, ¿Donde voy a poner todo esto?"- Pregunto el chico, pero era muy tarde Anna había salido 

-"Jovencito, tienes que acomodar todo eso en donde lo sacaste"- dijo la encargada 

-"Eso es injusto"- murmuro el viendo la cantidad de libros que tenia en sus manos. 

-"¿Donde estabas?"- Le preguntaron Len y Tamao a Anna en cuanto esta regreso al salón 

-"Haciendo de guía de turistas, para que nuestro "querido" director tenga contento a su nueva estrella del equipo de fútbol americano"- 

-"Ya tenemos refuerzo?"- Pregunto Len emocionado 

-"Y es guapo?"- Pregunto Tamao empujando un poco al chico 

-"Si ya hay refuerzo, y no, no es guapo"- dijo ella molesta cruzándose de brazos y fulminando a sus amigos con la mirada 

-"Venga no puede ser tan malo verdad?"- Pregunto Len 

-"Perdi 2 horas de clase y crees que no fue malo"- 

-"No te perdiste de nada, es el primer día, hoy no explican nada, y además no es tan malo, mujer relájate"- Dijo Tamao, pasando sus manos por su cabello arreglándolo 

-"Supongo que tienes razón, mi día no puede empeorar, ¿verdad?"- dijo ella 

-"No lo creo, justamente viene hacia aquí el que supongo será nuestro maestro de filosofía, por cierto esta muy guapo y viene acompañado por dos chicos, nada feo por cierto"- dijo Tamao con los ojos brillantes 

-"Que pasa?"- Pregunto Chocolove un chico que estaba tras Tamao desde que estaban en la secundaria, Tamao lo miro molesta 

-"Nada que te interese"- dijo la chica entrando al salón 

-"Y esa que tiene?"- Pregunto Chocolove 

-"Mujeres"- Fue lo único que dijo Len, jalando a Chocolove con él, pues el que parecía ser su maestro había entrado al salón. 

-"Buenos días alumnos, muy bien soy el profesor Silver y les impartiré la materia de filosofía, pero antes de empezar quisiera presentar a dos chicos de intercambio"- 

Al escuchar esto Anna puso atención a los chicos que acababan de entrar, ella estaba pasando los apuntes de las 2 clases que había perdido, abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a Yoh ahí. 

-"El señor Lyserg Dienthel, que viene desde Inglaterra, y el señor Yoh Asakura, quien viene desde Nerima"- Ambos chicos hicieron una reverencia 

-"Muy bien señor Asakura por que no se sienta..." 

-"Podria sentarme tras la señorita Kyôyama, es a la única que conozco"- interrumpió el chico 

-"Claro, me alegra que sean amigos es una excelente estudiante"- Yoh se sentó tras Anna al final de la primera fila, Anna lo miro furiosa él le devolvió la mirada, mientras Lyserg se sentaba tras Tamao. 

Se acababa de declaran la guerra. 

"Muy bien empezamos con la clase" 

**Notas de la autora**

Bien aquí esta el primer capitulo, espero que les guste y me den su opinión. 


	3. Capitulo II

Capitulo Dos 

Absurda Confidencia

Capitulo 2

El resto de las clases pasaron el relativa calma, sin ningún evento interesante, excepto claro, los continuos intentos por parte de las chicas de llamar la atención de los nuevos chicos. 

Anna se sentía verdaderamente asqueada del comportamiento de sus compañeras, que les pasaba, no eran los únicos chicos en el mundo, era verdaderamente sorprendente lo que las chicas estaban haciendo, Tamao había salido estado coqueteando abiertamente con Yoh, Que clase de imagen le estaban dando a los chicos. 

Anna observo como Yoh le sonreía a todas las chicas y tomaba una pose muy de casanova que a Anna le dio asco, por su parte Lyserg, como buen ingles, hizo gala de sus buenos modales y galanterías. 

-"No se por que se desviven con ellos"- Murmuro Chocolov molesto 

-"Talves sea por que Lyserg parece ser muy galán e Yoh es la nueva estrella del equipo de fútbol"- comento sarcásticamente la rubia 

-"No lo creo, Len es la actual estrella del equipo y las chicas nunca se le han acercado así"- Murmuro Chocolov, observando a Len quien también parecía molesto por las atenciones que las chicas les dedicaban a "esos" 

-"Velo por el lado amable, es la ultima hora"- comento el joven Tao 

-"No es bueno que llegara un chico apuesto"- comento Shalona, mientras Anna la fulminaba con la mirada 

-"Si tu lo dices"- contesto Len sin hacer caso de la chica 

-"Bueno Len si tu quieres algo, puedes pedirlo"- comento la chica tomando entre sus manos el rostro del chico 

-"No gracias"- comento él 

-"Lo olvidaba tu ya tienes DOMADORA"- Comento alejándose de ellos. 

Len Tao era un chico bastante arisco, pero de buen corazón y muchas chicas estaban tras él, Anna era también acosada por innumerables chicos, así pues Anna y Len decidieron difundir el rumor de que eran novios, así al menos ambos se habían librado de los continuo acoso de sus clubs de fans. 

Aun que ahora Anna recibía miradas venenosas de unas cuentas chicas, Len la llevaba mejor, nadie quería tener problemas con el capitán del equipo de Fútbol Americano e intentar acercarse a Anna era precisamente buscar esto ultimo. 

-"No se si reír o llorar" -murmuró Len 

-"No te pongas así, y no le hagas caso"- dijo la rubia acercándose a Len y entrelazado sus manos, se suponía que eran novios y de vez en cuando tenían que actuar como tales. 

-"Bueno Len, aun que sea de a mentís tu ya tienes novia, no que yo"- comento Chocolov bastante abatido 

-"No se pongan así"- comento la Rubia 

-"Ellos dos son novios?"- Pregunto Yoh a Tamao 

-"Quien, Anna y Len?"- Pregunto la pelirosada señalándolos, Yoh asintió vigorosamente 

-"Si"- contesto mecánicamente Tamao, ella había sido quien les había sugerido el plan a sus amigos 

-"Y ese tal Len, quien es?"- Pregunto de nuevo el castaño, bastante interesado al parecer 

-"Bromeas!!!"- comento Tamao admirada -"Len Tao es el capitán del equipo de fútbol Americano, su familia es una de las mas ricas del Japón y es un excelente Peleador"- comento Tamao 

-"Ya veo"- comento Yoh con un extraño brillo en la mirada 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * 

Las clases al fin se habían terminado, Anna se despidió de sus amigos en la entrada del Campus donde Pilika la esperaba. 

-"Que tal tu primer día de clases?"- Pregunto a su hermana 

-"No me puedo quejar"- comento Pilika con una sonrisa -"Llego un nuevo chico, es todo un mango"- 

-"En tu salón también, valla, y como se llama?"- 

-"Hao"- Comento la peliazul, mientras un coche azul se detenía frente al campus y ambas chicas subían 

-"Hola papá"- saludaron ambas al cirujano Fausto, su padre. 

-"Como te estaba diciendo es un mangazo, tiene los ojos más increíbles que había visto"- dijo Pilika soñadora, Anna puso los ojos en blanco -"Mira ahí va"- Grito la chica abriendo la ventanilla, y sacando la cabezo, todo esto por cierto aplastando a su hermana 

-"Hao iras a mi casa?"- Pregunto mientras su padre disminuía la velocidad para que el chico pudiera contestar 

-"Cuenta con eso Pilika"- dijo el chico sonriéndole a la Peliazul. 

-"LO INVISTASTE A LA CASA"- Grito la rubia cuando pudo volver a respirar 

-"Si"- Contesto la chica 

-"Es que estas LOCA"- 

-"Vamos Anna no tiene nada de malo"- 

-"Eres incorregible"- Murmuro Anna 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Anna se encontraba en el pequeño estudio de su casa, intentaba estudiar un poco, mientras Pilika escuchaba música a todo volumen en su habitación, el timbre de la puerta sonó y Pilika corrió a abrir. 

-"Hola Hao"- Escucho decir a su hermana, Anna ahogo un gruñido, decidió mejor seguir poniendo atención a su lectura. 

-"Es una linda casa"- comento Hao, observando todo el lugar 

-"Gracias"- contesto Pilika con una sonrisa 

-"y tus padres?"- Pregunto el chico 

-"Mi madre es enfermera y mi padre cirujano, solo vienen a comer, ahora no están"- 

-"Valla"- murmuro el chico 

-"Quien era el chico que te acompañaba?"- Pregunto Pilika, pues cuando había abierto la puerta Hao estaba con un chico muy parecido a él 

-"Es mi hermano Yoh"- Ante la mención del nombre Anna dio un respingo -"También entro a Gamma"- comento el chico 

-"Asi?"- pregunto Pilika 

-"Si, pero al pobre no le fue tan bien como a mi, fíjate que mandaron a una chica a que le diera el recorrido por las instalaciones, pero esta chica era una grosera, aun que mi hermano dice que era muy bonita"- a cada palabra del chico Anna se enfurecía 

-"No puedo creerlo, de verdad fue así de grosera?"- Pregunto Pilika escandalizada, cuando Hao llego a la final de su relato 

-"Si, mi Hermano no se explica como es que una chica como ella es considerada la mejor alumna"- comento Hao, al escuchar eso Pilika se sobresalto, acababa de darse cuenta que la chica de quien estaba hablando Hao era su hermana 

-"Y que piensa Yoh de la chica?"- Pregunto sabiendo que Anna estaba escuchando 

-"Solo me dijo que era hermosa"- comento Hao 

Anna no pudo evitar sonrojarse 

El timbre sonó y Anna fue a abrir, con tal de que su hermana y su "amigo" siguieran platicando tan amenamente 

-"Si ?"- Pregunto 

-"Vine por mi hermano"- Ambos se quedaron Helados al observarse 

-"No tenia ni la menor idea que la amiga de mi hermano era familia tuya"- dijo el genuinamente sorprendido 

-"Es mi hermana, y tu hermano si esta aquí, le voy a hablar para que te puedas ir de una vez"- comento ella de mala gana, entrando a la casa y dejando a Yoh esperando en la puerta 

-"Que malos modales"- penso Yoh, cuando la vio entrar, pero sonrío para si tendría a Anna Kyôyama comiendo de su mano en menos de tres meses. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * ** * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"No lo puede creer"- dijo un chico un mes después de la entrada de los Asakura a la escuela, Lyserg Dienthel, Manta Oyamada, Horo Horo (Mejor amigo de Pilika), Jun y Shalona escuchaban a Yoh 

-"Lo dudas Lyserg?"- Pregunto Yoh 

-"No lograras que Anna te haga caso, ella esta saliendo con Len Tao"- comento Manta 

-"Si opino lo mismo"- murmuro Jun, hermana Menor de Len -"No creo que Anna deje a mi hermano por ti"- 

-"Ok, Anna Kyôyama será mi novia, dejara a Len Tao e ira conmigo al baile de graduación"- dijo Yoh ya picado 

-"Estabien, pero ese día tendrás que decir que todo fue una apuesta es hora de que se le bajen los humos a la chica"- comento Shalona 

-"No es demasiado?"- Preguntaron Jun y Lyserg 

-"No, bien merecido se lo tiene esa mosquita muerta"- comento Shalona 

-"Entonces es un trato?"- Pregunto Yoh, sin saber siquiera todo lo que esa apuesta le traería 

-"hecho"- dijeron los demás 

-"Ni una palabra de esto a nadie"- comentó Manta, Cerrando así un pacto que no solo cambiaría la vida de Yoh sino también la de Anna. 

**Notas de la autora:**

Lo termine, ok, aquí esta este nuevo capitulo ahora creo que ya todos se imaginaran que es lo que paso en el baile y el por que Anna se fue y a los que no se lo imaginen pronto pondré el otro capitulo, espero recibir sus comentarios, y lamento mucho la tardanza, de verdad espero que me comprendan, se que es un poco corto, pero esta lo esencial. 

**Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año 2004,** por si no nos volvemos a leer hasta Enero 

Mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes 


	4. Capitulo III

Absurda Confidencia

Capitulo 3

-"¿Que es lo que ve en él?"- Pregunto el Joven Tao a la rubia que estaba sentado a su izquierda, Anna ladeo su cabeza solo un poco y encontró lo que Len observaba desde hacia un rato, hizo una pequeña mueca de fastidio y observo a Len fijamente. 

-"Por que no se lo preguntas"- dijo ella mientras daba una mordida a su torta, logrando que Len la mirara fijamente, pereciendo depronto verdaderamente sorprendido 

-"ESTAS LOCA"- Grito logrando que todos los que estaban en la cafetería voltearan a verlo 

-"Bien hecho Len ahora todos dirán que nos estamos peleando, ya me imagino los rumores"- comento ella sarcástica, bajo la atenta mirada de un boquiabierto Len 

-"Pasa algo chicos?"- Pregunto Manta sentándose con ellos, haciendo que Len recuperara la compostura y mirara ceñudo al chico 

-"Nada Manta, lo de siempre ya sabes, mi novia que quiere pintarse el cabello de Plateado con mechones verdes"- dijo el como si comentara el tiempo, para luego poner cara de dolor, Anna pateaba realmente duro 

-"Valla pense que ocurría algo más grave"- comento Manta, con cara de decepción 

-"Ya vez que no, solo una pequeña riña, por el color, ya sabes"- dijo ella con una fingida sonrisa para luego girarse hacia Len -"Nos vamos Amor?"- Pregunto pero Len se dio cuenta de que no era una pregunta, aun que fuera dicha como tal, los ojos de Anna le decían que era una orden. 

-"Claro Amor, Nos vemos Manta"- dijo poniéndose de pie y rodeando a la rubia por la cintura 

-"Ese Manta es un chismoso"- comento ella con un gruñido 

-"Talvez"- dijo el sentándose en una de las bancas que estaban cerca de la biblioteca, como era hora del almuerzo no había mucha gente por ahí -"Y que crees que ve en él?"- Pregunto de nuevo logrando que la rubia lo mirara una vez más con molestia 

-"Si tanto te preocupa por que no vas y se lo preguntas?"- Pregunto la chica alzando una rubia ceja 

-"Claro y que le diría, Hola Pilika me estaba preguntando que es lo que encuentras de atractivo a ese chico Hao Asakura, ya sabes suelo preguntarle eso a todas las chicas que conozco"- dijo el sarcástico 

-"Len, si tanto te gusta díselo"- dijo ella mirándolo, no era un secreto que Len babeaba por su hermana Pilika desde que ambos estaban en la escuela secundaria 

-"No es tan fácil Anna, para Pilika yo soy tu novio"- dijo el clavando sus brillantes pupilas en las oscuras de la chica 

-"Ese no es un problema, ya sabes, nos peleamos y decidimos romper"- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros 

-"Y después las malas Lenguas dirían que tu Hermana es una roba novios sin escrúpulos no?"- Pregunto él, pensativo 

-"No había pensado en eso, ya puedo oír a Shalona, aun que Len solo tenemos que decirle a Pilika la verdad"- 

-"Para que ella se lo diga a Jun, Jun a Horo y Horo a media escuela no?"- pregunto él con amargura 

-"Es bastante complicado no?"- Pregunto Anna -"Pero Len, si eso es necesario para que seas feliz, no hay problema, puedo pedirle a Tamao que diga que te engañe con Chocolov"- sugirió ella con media sonrisa 

"Si al menos supiera que le gusto a Pilika"- susurro el con voz apagada, Anna le tomo de la mano y la apretó suavemente 

-"Pilika es una tonta, yo estaría orgullosa de ser tu Novia"- comento ella 

-"Ja ja ja, ya lo eres tontita"- dijo el con un leve toque en la nariz de la rubia -"Eres mi mejor amiga Anna"- dijo abrazándola. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Y que te dijeron?"- Pregunto Shalona sentándose con Manta, mientras observaba a Len y Anna alejarse, al mismo tiempo que Yoh se sentaba con ellos 

-"Nada, al parecer Anna quiere pintarse el cabello y Len no esta de acuerdo"- dijo el chico en un suspiro 

-"Es que nunca se pelean?"- Pregunto el castaño con frustración 

-"La verdad Yoh, creo que Len y Anna solo se han peleado una vez"- dijo una voz tras ellos, Horo acababa de entrar a la cafetería y estaba por sentarse con ellos 

-"Aveces enferman"- comento Shalona 

-"Les dije que Anna no dejaría a mi Hermano"- comento Jun sentándose con Horo y regalándole una sonrisa 

-"Podriamos preguntarle a Pilika"- sugirió Horo, mirando hacia donde se encontraba sentada la chica, junto con Hao y el grupo de las Lyly´s, los únicos que faltaban eran el y Jun. 

-"Pero ella le diría a Anna y Anna empezaría a sospechar"- dijo Shalona 

-"Los seguiré"- dijo Yoh levantándose y saliendo de la cafetería. 

Tardo un rato en encontrarlos, y no lo abría hecho de no haber escuchado la risa de Len, se acerco sigilosamente y se encontró con una escena que lo hizo poner mala cara, Anna y Len abrazándose, no supo por que pero sintió que en su interior unas serpientes se movían, y estas serpientes parecían estar realmente encolerizadas. 

Habia veces en que no se entendía y esa era una de esas ocasiones, cuando había visto a Anna por primera vez se había sentido verdaderamente atraído hacia ella aun que ella era realmente una chica voluntariosa y de mal carácter, aun así no entendía lo que sentía por ella. 

En un principio creyó que se trataba de orgullo, después de todo la chica no lo valoraba y después se dio cuenta de que había algo más, era deseo, deseaba verla rendida ante él, deseaba que lo mirara como a un hombre que lo tratara como trataba a Len, sintió una enorme ira recorrer su cuerpo, y quiso golpear a Len por atreverse a tocarla, no sabia que era lo que sentía, solo era consiente de una cosa, si no dejaba de mirarlos atacaría a golpes al chico. 

Se retiro del lugar rápidamente, sin entender sus sentimientos. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * * * * * ** 

-"ANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Grito Pilika a su hermana, quien estaba junto con Len esperándola afuera de la escuela 

-"Que pasa Pilika pareces muy emocionada"- Dijo Len cuando la chica llego junto a ellos 

-"Lo estoy Len"- dijo abrazándose al chico mientras empezaba a dar pequeños saltos 

-"Pero que pasa?- Pregunto Anna contagiada con la emoción de su hermana, mientras los tres empezaban a caminar, cada una sujeta al brazo de Len 

-"HAO, me pidió que fuera su novia!!!!!!"- dijo la chica radiante de alegría 

-"Y que le contestaste?"- Le pregunto Anna observando de reojo a Len, quien no hizo ninguna mueca 

-"Que lo pensaría"- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa 

-"Y supongo por esa sonrisa que le dirás que si, verdad?"- Pregunto el chico sin expresión en el rostro 

-"Claro pero primero lo haré sufrir un poco, ya sabes"- dijo ella mientras empezaba a abrir su mochila -"Mira me regalo chocolates"- les informo, sacando una caja de dicho dulce para luego darle uno a Anna y Len 

-"Y cual es el plan?"- Pregunto Anna 

_"Dijo que pasaría a por mi mañana en la mañana para acompañarme a la escuela"- dijo Pilika con chocolate en la boca 

-"Mañana es el día que paso por ustedes"- dijo Len de pronto 

-"Así es"- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa -"Por eso yo no estaré en casa cuando Hao pase por mi"- 

-"Me lo explicas con Manzanas?"- Pregunto Len 

-"Que no es bastante simple, Hao espera que le de mi respuesta mañana temprano, pero tendrá que esperarse hasta el termino de las clases"- 

-"Y eso por?"- Pregunto Anna 

-"Anna es que no sabes nada, tienes que hacer que el chico te busque, además no es bueno parecer ansiosa, todo tiene su tiempo, ¿Por cierto como fue que se te declaro Len?"- Pregunto la chica de pronto mirando al chico fijamente 

-"Pues..."- empezó a decir Len nerviosos -"Le escribí una carta?"- dijo no muy convencido de sus palabras, Pilika lo miro con expresión divertida 

-"Una carta?"- dijo alzando una ceja 

-"Si, una carta muy dulce, tu sabes que Len y Yo somos amigos desde siempre y pues, me di cuenta que yo sentía lo mismo"- dijo Anna atropelladamente sin parecer sincera 

-"Aveces me pregunto que hay tras su relación"- dijo Pilika pensativa -"Ya son dos años de relación no?"- 

-"Si"- Contesto Len empezando a sudar, ante el interrogatorio de la chica 

-"Que aguante"- fue todo el comentario de Pilika 

* * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * ** * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Asi que le pediste a Pilika que fuera tu novia?"- Pregunto Yoh, a su hermano mientras ambos caminaban rumbo a su casa 

-"Así es"- contesto el menor de los Asakura, con una sonrisa 

-"Aun que estoy muy nervioso, que tal si me dice que no"- dijo el chico mirando fijamente a su hermano 

-"Tranquilo se ve que le gustas"- dijo Yoh 

-"Y si no le gusto lo suficiente?"- 

-"Vámos Hao, Pilika te dirá que si, seria una tonta si te dijera lo contrario"- 

-"Espero que tengas razón"- 

-2Desconfias de tu Hermano?"- 

-"Claro que no, y por cierto, sigues llevándote mal con la hermana de Pilika?"- 

-"más o menos, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"- pregunto el chico 

-"Bueno si Pilika acepta ser mi novia, no me gustaría que nuestros hermanos, no se llevaran, para bien o para mal, tendrían que verse seguido no solo en las horas de clases"- 

-"Supongo"- dijo el chico, cuando una idea cruzo por su cabeza, acababa de tener una gran idea 

-"Tal vez mañana le hablare a Anna sobre eso"- 

Podrias acompañarme temprano, quede de acompañar a Pilika hasta la escuela"- 

-"Me parece buena idea"- 

-"Espero que puedas hacer las pases con Anna, Pilika la quiere mucho y no me gustaría que tu y ella no se llevaran bien, ya sabes, por cualquier cosa"- 

-"Hao, he puesto todo de mi parte para poder llevarme bien con Anna pero simplemente la chica y yo chocamos, aun así daré mi máximo esfuerza si es lo que quieres"- dijo él chico ocultando tras sus palabras el verdadero objetivo de su acercamiento con la rubia 

-"Y que tal te llevas con su novio?"- Pregunto Hao 

-"No tengo problemas con Tao, como Capitán es muy competente y es amable conmigo"- 

-"Me alegro mucho, si le caes bien a Pilika y a Len, estoy seguro que Anna se volverá tu amiga en poco tiempo"- 

-"Eso espero" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * 

Anna estaba en su habitación terminando sus deberes, se encontraba en línea cuando recibió un correo, miro el nombre del remitente, no conocía a nadie con ese Nick. 

_"Mi mundo se ilumina cuando miro tus ojos, aun que siento un dolor en mi interior al saber que tu corazón ya tiene dueño, al saber que tus labios y tus miradas jamas serán mías, me siento desesperado al mirarte todos los días y no encontrar el valor para hablarte, para decirte todo lo que significas para mi. _

Eres un sol, en mis días de oscuridad, eres un bálsamo en mis días de tristeza, eres una llama de esperanza en un mundo de crueldad, eres el ser más perfecto que conozco y entonces ¿Cómo puedo soñar siquiera en que te puedas fijar en mi?, ¿Cómo te fijarías en mi? Y aun así amor sueño cada noche con tus ojos, espero desde el fondo de mi ser, que te des cuenta de que existo. 

Sueño, en que algún día lograre escuchar en tu voz mi nombre, y seré dueño de tus suspiros y tus caricias, hasta entonces solo serán sueños amor mío, sueños que espero algún día se hagan realidad. 

No espero que contestes mi carta, no estoy seguro de que la leerás, lo único que se es que me haces falta, que te necesito y que te amo. 

Volvio a leer el mensaje cada vez con más desconfianza, no era la primera vez que recibía una carta así, pero esas se habían terminado cuando había empezado a "Salir" con Len, no sabia quien era el que había escrito eso, pero sin proponérselo penso en cierto chico castaño. 

**Notas de la autora**

Bueno es un capitulo más, es un capitulo con poco interés, pero necesario, creo que ya empieza a quedar claro lo que paso, por el momento solo faltan 2 capítulos más en los recuerdos para que empiece ya la historia en la actualidad, es decir con Anna e Yoh separados. 

**Expectra**Hola Linda, muchas gracias por tu Review y si es la linda novia del capitan del equipo,y nuestro querido Yoh la encuentra muy atractiva, espero que este capitulo no te desepcione y que tambien te guste. 

**Annangel**No por favor, no me mates, ni amndes a Hao a que lo haga, miralo desde este punto de vista si lo haces no sabras en que va a finalizar el fic, y no creo que te quieras quedar con la duda, porfavor ten compacion de mi, anda si, espero que este capitulo te gustara, y si le cambie las edades, para que pudieran interactuar mejor,me alegro que te gustara. 

**Chibi-poio**Hola, espero que este capitulo te dejara satisfecha y si no es así,pues mis más sinceras disculpas, la verdad me alago mucho tu review y te lo agradesco infinitamente, disculpame si tarde mucho en actualizar, mil besos. 

**Keiko-Sk** Jusga tu y dime, este capitulo esta mejor que el anterior, yo espero que si, pero son ustedes quienes tienen la ultima palabra, es pero que te guste linda. 

**Hally777** Y yo estoy segura de que tienes la idea correcta, aun que no así como lo pintas, aun que no te lo dire por que arruinare la sorpresa, pero si es por eso que Pilika rompe con Hao, y no te preocupes que aun que cueste, por que Ana tiene un caracter muy dificil, las cosas se van a arreglar, espero que el capitulo te gustara y Mil gracias por tu Review. 

**Anna la sacerdotiza** Anda chica que me sacas los colores, muchas gracias por tus alagos y pues aqui esta el sig. capitulo que espero te guste, muchas gracias por tu Review. 

**Ruri-Chan** Aqui esta la actualizacion, disculpa si tarde mucho, espero que te guste y mil gracias por tu review. 

Que bien se siente contestar Reviews, tenia algo de tiempo que no contestaba Reviews en esta historia no en la de adios, la verdad es que ahora ya tengo más tiempo que antes por las vacaciones, seguramente estan pensando que porque si tengo vacaciones tardo tanto,pero ironicamente ahora que tengo vacaciones no tengo conexion a Internet y los ciber cuestan un ojo de la cara, al menos donde yo vivo que esta algo lejos de la civilicacion, espero que me entiendan,m aun que trabajare duro para publicar el sig. capitulo. 


	5. Capitulo IV

Absurda Confidencia

Capitulo V

El engaño era doloroso, demasiado y para una alma como la de ella, el engaño de la primera persona a la que había llegado a querer, dolía como una daga que se encajaba una y otra vez en su pecho. 

Los sentimientos giraban dentro de su pecho y cada vez que golpeaban su corazón una lagrima era derramada, quería dejar de llorar pero le era imposible no podía dejar de hacerlo, las palabras de Horo aun estaban gravadas en su mente como cuchillas. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Flash Back* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

El auditorio de la escuela estaba completamente hermoso, los arreglos que se habían puesto eran los más bellos que ella había visto, se encontraba feliz y radiante, no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, era tan feliz. 

Y pensar que ella había empezado aborreciendo a su novio, todas las cosas que había hecho para dejarlo en ridículo, las veces que se habían encontrado en medio de una batalla verbal, todas las veces que lo había ignorado. 

Pero así tan repentinamente como el había llegado a la escuela, había empezado a colarse en su corazón, haciéndose cada vez más indispensable, sonrío para si misma al recordar todas las veces que había recibido una carta de parte de su admirador secreto. 

Las cartas eran tan lindas y la cara de Yoh cuando ella descubrió que se trataba de él, las vacaciones de Navidad habían sido las mejores de su vida, por que Yoh se le había declarado y ella era completamente feliz. 

Len caminaba a su lado, enfundado en un traje negro que hacia resaltar sus ojos verde-amarilos y que lo hacia verse aun más atractivo, como comisionados del baile tenían que checar que todo estuviera en orden, aun que el joven Tao, había bostezado al menos una docena de veces cuando el baile tenia apenas 30 minutos de haber empezado. 

-"Te parece si en lo que llega tu Novio nos sentamos"- Gruño Len a quien Yoh no terminaba por caerle completamente Bien, pero quien respetaba todas las decisiones de su amiga 

-"No se donde se metió"- dijo la rubia tomando asiento en una de los rincones del lugar, mientras las música empezaba a sonar y varias parejas habían empezado a bailar 

-"Que están tramando?"- Pregunto Len en un grito a su rubia compañera al distinguir a un grupo de chicos escondidos tras una de las cortinas 

-"No lo se, pero será mejor que lo averigüemos, es nuestro ultimo baile y no podemos dejar que lo arruinen"- dijo ella también gritando y caminando hacia el lugar donde Shalona, Manta, Horo, y Jun conversaban, fueron extremadamente cuidadosos, para que los demás no los notaran. 

-"Yoh lo hará?"- Pregunto Horo aun preocupado Manta 

-"No lo se"- Contesto Manta quien se había convertido en el mejor amigo del castaño 

Anna y Len se miraron si entender 

_"Es momento que a esa chica se le bajen los aires"- dijo Shalona con una enorme sonrisa 

-"Shalona, Anna es una buena persona..."- Empezó a decir la menor de los Tao 

-"Claro tanto que dejo a Tu hermano, cuando noto que Yoh le daría más popularidad no?"- comento la rubia levantando una ceja divertida, Jun la mira con furia y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula sin saber que contestar, después de todo Anna y Len había terminado 

-"Lo que a mi no me cabe en la cabeza es que Yoh haya jugado todo este tiempo con Anna"- Las palabras del Peliazul dejaron fría a la chica quien miro a Len interrogante 

-"Que hacen?"- Susurro Pilika llegando junto a ellos, pero la mano de Len la silencio 

_"No puedo creer que le haya quitado la novia a Len solo por una apuesta y lo que es pero que se atreva a decir enfrente de toda la escuela que todo fue una apuesta"- Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par ante tal revelación, Len y Pilika la miraron preocupados, Anna se alejo rápidamente del Lugar 

-"Anna?"- Pregunto su Hermana llegando junto a ella y abrazándola, para después empezar a llorar, ya sabia ella que no podía ser tan perfecto, estuvieron así un rato, mientras la chica se calmaba, no les dará la satisfacción de verla derrotada 

-"Anna te estuve buscando, ven vamos a bailar esta noche será especial, te tengo aun sorpresa"- comento el castaño llegando junto a ellos y haciendo con sus palabras que el corazón de Anna se rompiera aun más, pero la música estaba tan alta que el chico no había escuchado el ruido que habían hecho los pedazos al chocar. 

* * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * Fin del Flash Back * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Cerro los ojos con fuera ante el recuerdo, se encontraba en el aeropuerto, dispuesta a tomar un vuelo a Boston y continuar con su vida, no tenia por que estar llorando por el, por que no lo merecía. 

-"Que tan mal estas?"- Anna levanto la vista rápidamente y se abrazo al chico que se sentó junto a ella, mientras lloraba aun con más intensidad 

-"Len, que haces aquí?"- Pregunto entre hipidos y sollozos 

-"Como que, ¿qué hago aquí?"- Dijo el chico pareciendo irritado -"Estar con mi mejor amiga"- dijo acariciando la sedosa cabellera de la rubia, en ese momento Anna noto la maleta que el chico había puesto a sus pies, lo miro interrogante, con las lagrimas aun surcando sus mejillas 

-"Que es.." Empezó a decir 

-"No te podía dejar sola Anna, acepte la beca para Boston"- dijo mirándola, ella lo volvió a abrazar agradeciendo internamente por tener a alguien como Len a su lado, y sintiéndose al mismo tiempo miserable, su amigo no quería irse a Boston y ella lo sabia, Len quería seguir en el país 

-"No tienes que hacerlo"- dijo mirándolo agradecida 

-"Se que no tengo que hacerlo"- dijo el con una sonrisa -"Pero quiero hacerlo"- dijo acomodando un mechón rubio tras la oreja de la chica, mientras esta lo abraza aun con más fuerza y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, Len su juro internamente que no dejaría que nadie lastimara a su amiga, ya tendría tiempo para acabar con ese Yoh Asakura. 

Anna sentía la simpatía de Len en el abrazo, pero el peso que le oprimía el pecho no quería irse, y es que dentro de ella algo se había roto y todas sus emociones se mezclaban dejándola vulnerable. 

Se sentía, Herida, Humillada, Traicionada, dolida, pero se sentía dolorosamente enamorada de Yoh y algo en su interior le decía que no debía irse que tenia que hablar con el castaño y arreglar la cosas pero su orgullo era más fuerte y ella no quería volverlo a ver 

Por que la razón le había ganado al corazón y no había marcha atras. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * ** * * * ** * * * * * * * 

-"Anna"- 

Cuantas veces no había suspirado su nombre?, no tenia alguna respuesta para eso, pero durante todo ese año no había dejado de pensar en la rubia, todos los momentos que pasaban juntos le venían a la mente con dolorosos resultados. 

Anna nunca lo había amado con la intensidad con que él la amaba, y eso era lo doloroso que el aun estaba enamorado de ella, la tenían aun gravada en su pecho, pero ella había decidido irse. 

Marcharse a Boston y fingir que nunca lo había conocido, bien el haría lo mismo, no pasaría un día más lamentándose y preguntándose en que había fallado, era obvio para el que Anna tan solo había estado jugando para él. 

Ese seria un nuevo año, ya estaba en el tercer semestre de la carrera de Administración y seguía en el equipo de fútbol, era el momento de olvidar a Anna, y olvidarse que se había ido con Len Tao, el había sido un estúpido por creer que ella lo había amado, después de todo siempre estuvo enamorada de Tao, como podía el competir contra ese chico, como es que una simple estrella podía soñar con que la Luna lo mirara. 

-"Yoh,es hora de irnos"- El grito de Hao lo saco de sus pensamientos, empezaría su vida de nuevo, sin Anna y la olvidaría para siempre, aun que tuviera que arrancarse el corazón para conseguirlo 

-"Ya voy"- Grito el chico, bajando las escaleras y sonriéndole a su Hermano quien parecía de muy mal humor, al salir de la casa Yoh se dio cuenta del por que de la mala cara de su hermano, Pilika pasaba en ese momento frente a su casa, iba tomada de la mano de Lyserg, Yoh no pudo evitar poner mala cara, es que esa familia no se cansaría de lastimarlos, primero Anna y depues Pilika. 

-"Vamos" Gruño Hao, mientras la voz de Pilika llegaba a sus oídos 

-"Si Anna regresa, ella y Len vuelven"- comentaba la chica a un muy interesado Lyserg, Yoh se detuvo de golpe con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora 

_ Ella y Len vuelven_ Era lo único que llenaba su cabeza 

Notas de la autora: 

ok, ya el sig. capitulo será lo que tanto estaban esperando, Anna e Yoh se vuelven a ver después de un año de estar separados y sobre todo de que nunca arreglaron los malentendidos, ¿Qué creen que pase?, anden hagan sus apuestas, bueno espero que les guste el capitulo por que lo escribí con mucho cariño, aun que es un poco triste, algunas cosas, como cuando Yoh se declara a Anna y ella decide aceptarlo se verán como Flash Back por que me di cuenta que de todos los recuerdos me iba a llevar muchos capítulos. 

A todos los Mexicanos QUE DISFRUTEN MUCHO EL PUENTE, y a los que no son Mexicanos también diviértanse mucho, ahora si la contestación a los Reviews. 

**Xris**

Hola Preciosa, bueno eso lo sabras más adelanta, yo lo relatara el mismo Yoh, aun que bueno bien lo dijiste, esa batalla la perdio desde elrpimer momento en que puso sus ojos en Anna, muchas gracias por tu Review y espero que este capi te guste 

**AngelShikonExpectra**

Hola Linda, pues si quieres celos, dejame decirte que esos estaran por todos lados y a todas horas, por que tenemos a Un Hao que ya no es novio de PIlika, a un Len que quiere serlo y aun Lyserg a quien le dara un ataque de nervios cada vez que los vea intentando hacercarse a la chica, a demás tenemos a Yoh quien se morira de celos de ver a Anna con Len y sobre todo a Anna por que Yoh es uno de los chicos más populasres, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te gustara el capi. 

**Kikis Tao**

Es que la verdad necesitaba una que feura muy husada y pues teniendo encuenta que es un universo alterna, pues no encontre tan descabellada la idea, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y mil gracias por tu review 

**Keiko-SK**

Como abras leido, Yoh le mando muchas cartas a Anna, aun que ahora si ya entramos de lleno al fic, espero que te gustara Linda y mil gracias por tu review 

**Anna.K-chan**

Hola Linda, muchas gracias por tus porras, espero que este capituylo te guste, mil gracias por tu review 

**Hally 777**

Hola Preciosa Venezolana, que tal el calor?, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste y que no te descepcione, Mil gracias por tu review y por darte timepo para leer mis historias 

**Solcito**

Pues ya esta aqui lo que querias, aun que bueno no aun no, ya en el sig. capitulo se veran las caras despues de un año, estoy emocionada, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, Mil gracias por tu review Linda. 


	6. Capitulo V

Absurda Confidencia

Capitulo VI

**_Canción "Devuélveme el amor" _**

**_Intérprete: Luis Miguel_**

__

Cómo me duele la noche 

Cuando no tengo tus besos 

Cómo me duele pensar en ti 

cuando me mata el deseo 

Se encontraba de nuevo en aquella cuidad, suspiro ruidosamente acomodando su pequeña maleta de viaje en su hombro, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza no quería llorar de nuevo no quería hacerlo. 

El taxi al que subieron era normal en todo, y todo parecía ir perfecto hasta que el conductor dio con ella estación, donde sonaba aquella canción la cual parecía iba muy acorde a lo que ella tendría que decirle a Yoh, cerro los ojos con más fuerza, sintiendo unas manos apretando las suyas, agradeció interiormente el gesto de Len, y cuando abrió los ojos para fijarlos en la ventanilla se encontró con la plaza comercial aquella donde Yoh le había dicho que la quería por primera vez. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Flash Back * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * ** * * * 

Faltaban aun tres días antes del termino de las vacaciones de Navidad, antes de que empezaran su ultimo semestre en la preparatoria, acababan de regresar de las montañas, donde ella y su familia habían ido a vacacionar, y a visitar a su abuelo quien se encontraba muy enfermo. 

Estaba desempacando las cosas lentamente, con una sonrisa boba adornando su rostro, pero no podía evitarlo se sentía tan feliz que no tenia otra forma de expresarlo más que con la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. 

El teléfono sonó pero ella no le hizo caso hasta que el grito de Pilika la saco de su ensoñación 

-"Anna te habla Yoh"- grito la peliazul, Anna tomo el pequeño teléfono en forma de hongo que tenia en la habitación 

-"Hola"- dijo ella sonriendo aun mas ampliamente aun cuando sabia que Yoh no podía verla 

-"Quieres ir al centro?"- Pregunto Yoh desde el otro lado de la línea 

-"Me encantaría"- contesto ella 

-"Bien nos vemos en una hora"- dijo el chico -"Dile a Pilika que nos acompañe Hao ira conmigo"- 

-"Bien"- contesto ella mientras Yoh colgaba la línea. 

-"Pilika..."- Grito ella bajando las escaleras con prisa. 

El centro era por excelencia el centro de reunión de los jóvenes del Campus Gamma, aun que ahora siendo época de vacaciones no había muchos por ahí, Anna y Pilika caminaban junto a los Hermanos Asakura, Yoh le dirigía miradas de vez en cuando, pero siendo un lugar publico Anna no se atrevía a corresponderle. 

Cuestion aparte eran Pilika y Hao los cuales caminaban muy juntitos hablando en susurros y regalándose de vez en cuando pequeños besos que los dejaban con la respiración agitada, aun cuando Anna los miraba reprobadoramente y la gente que pasaba los miraba con malos ojos. 

Pilika se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y enseñarle la lengua a su hermana en un gesto de dejaba más atontado aun a Hao. 

Anna no era una chica muy efusiva y no funcionaban con ella las palabras románticas sin ningún sentido, siendo una de las chicas más populares de campus había escuchado varias declaraciones de amor, aun que era la primera vez que aceptaba dichas palabras. 

Hao observo con ojos brillantes un local y Pilika y el se alejaron, quedando en encontrarse en la fuete de sodas en 30 minutos, el silencio entre ambos era cada vez más notorio, pero no era incomodo, era como si no necesitaran palabras para entender lo que el otro quería. 

-"Te compre esto"- dijo el chico dándole una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro 

-"Que es?"- Pregunto ella recibiendo el regalo 

-"Abrelo"- dijo el chico mirándola expectante, ella obedeció, 

-"Yoh esto es.."- Empezó a decir ella, pero Yoh la silencio con un pequeño beso, Anna miro la pequeña piedra que pendía de una fina cadena de oro blanco, no era esto lo que la había dejado impresionada, era el hecho de haberse dado cuenta que de la cadena colgaba un pequeño diamante en forma de corazón -"Esto es demasiado"- dijo ella, pero el se la quito de las manos para ponérsela 

-"Para ti?, ni de broma"- dijo el mirándola con aquellos ojos oscuros que la cautivaban 

-"Pero Yoh no tienes que ..."- 

-"Es mi regalo de Navidad, por que no pude darte nada antes"- dijo él escondiendo el rostro entre la rubia cabellera de la chica 

-"No tenias que molestarte"- dijo ella acariciando la piedra, recordando que en ese momento ella y el aun eran rivales, sabia que Yoh había estado ahorrando durante mucho tiempo para una motocicleta de colección y estaba segura que él había tomado el dinero para comprarle eso, lo abrazo sin importarle que fuera un lugar publico y el le devolvió el abrazo. 

-"Eres lo más importante para m"- dijo el en su oído 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Fin del Flash Back* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * __

Cómo se puede olvidar un amor 

Cuando lo llevas en el corazón 

Es tan difícil vivir así 

Por que no estas junto a m 

Mentiras, todas y cada una de las palabras dichas por el castaño habían sido mentiras, ¿Como había podido?, ¿Como había sido tan vil como para mentir así?, cuantas veces no se abría reído de ella al momento de volver a su casa. 

¿Como había sido tan estúpida para creer todas y cada una de las frases del chico?, Por que el amor es ciego y no te permitía ver más halla de tus narices, ¿Que había hecho ella para merecer tal traición?, ¿Por que su corazón había tenido que aprender a amar a un ser tan despreciable como él, ¿Por que? 

-"Llegamos"- Informo el conductor, estaban frente a su casa, Anna suspiro nuevamente 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * ** * * * * ** * * * * * * 

La observaba atentamente, conocía todos y cada uno de sus gestos, y cada una de sus miradas, conocía cada tono de su voz cuando quería decir algo, reconocía cuando mentía y cuando se emocionaba. 

Le encantaba la forma en que arrugaba la nariz cuando lago no le agradaba y también la manía que tenia de enredar uno de sus mechones a su dedo, y de morderse el labio inferior cuando algo la desconcertaba, y también conocía el brillo de sus ojos cuando algo la divertía. 

Y dolía, dolía mucho cuando esa mirada no estaba dirigida hacia ti, movió su cabeza en señal de molestia, y por este gesto se perdió la pequeña mirada que ella le dedico, una mirada que dejaba entrever preocupación. 

Hao dejo de mirarla, tenia que hacerlo si quería mantener su salud mental, ¿Que hacia ella con ese remedo de ingles?, ¿Que tenia el señorito que no tuviera él?, ¿Aparte de una sustanciosa fortuna en el banco?, desecho ese pensamiento conocía a Pilika ella no era así ella no era ambiciosa y era por eso por lo que no entendía el comportamiento de la peliazul con él. 

Tenia sus hipótesis, y sabia que tenia algo que ver con la ruptura de Anna e Yoh, pero ¿Por que ellos también salían inmiscuidos?, por que Pilika había decidido terminar su relación. ¿No se daba cuenta de que Yoh y el eran muy diferentes?. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * Flash Back* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Pilika que pasa?"- Pregunto al notar la seriedad de la chica quien le había pedido salieran a fuera para hablar -"Me estas preocupando"- dijo cuando noto la mirada seria de la peliazul 

Pero Pilika no dijo nada, solo lo miraba con esa expresión indescifrable en el rostro que preocupaba aun más al menor de los Asakura, Pilika parecía tener una batalla interna donde ninguna de las dos partes involucradas quería ceder, al fin parecía que una le había ganado a la otra y Pilika hablaría 

-"Hao quiero que terminemos"- había soltado la chica sin más preámbulos, Hao se quedo de piedra por unos segundos 

_"Por...por que?"- Pregunto, Pilika lo miro como buscando algo que decirle 

_"Por que ya no te quiero"- dijo, pero era claro que mentía, se notaba en sus ojos, Pilika era muy mala para mentir 

_"Que pasa Amor?"- pregunto él intentando acercarse, pero Pilika pareció enfurecerse por ese gesto 

-"No me toques y si de verdad quieres saberlo, por que no le preguntas a ese intento de Hermano que tienes, el te lo puede explicar muy bien"- dijo la peliazul regresando rápidamente al baile, dejando a Hao más confundido de lo que había estado jamas en su vida 

* * * * * * * * * * Fin del Flash Back * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * 

Claro que le había preguntado a Yoh , pero el no le había contestado nada, salvo que el y Anna se habían peleado, aun que el no creía que solo por eso Pilika había terminado con el y ahora andaba con ese Ingles que de solo verlo le revolvía el estomago __

Cómo desato las horas 

Cuando es tan largo el camino 

coó conjuro esta soledad si solo sueño contigo 

si solo sueño contigo 

Pilika lo observo una vez más cuidándose de que el castaño no se percatara de eso, se veía tan pálido y tan preocupado, no pudo evitar una mueca de preocupación al verlo así, ahora aun año de aquella a precipitada decisión de lamentaba el haber terminado con él. 

Aun cuando sabia que ya no podía hacer nada, por que para bien o para mal ella estaba con Lyserg y por mucho que quisiera estar con el castaño era imposible, cuando daño les había causado aquella noche. 

¿Por que Yoh había jugado con su hermana?, ¿Por que ella había juzgado culpable a Hao?, ¿Por que no se había detenido a pensar solo unos momentos más?, no lo sabia, lo único que sabia era que su oportunidad con Hao había quedado destruida, en ese momento Hao levanto la vista y sus miradas chocaron. 

Habia tanta confusión en ella que ninguno de los dos reacciono rápido, parecía como si aquellas pupilas quisieran hablar, pero sus dueños no parecían entender el mensaje, Hao movió los labios sin pronunciar sonido y Pilika entendió claramente lo que había querido decir "Tenemos que hablar" 

No pudo evitar un vuelco en el estomaga al imaginar que hablaría de nuevo con el castaño, estaba a punto de contestar cuando la voz de su novio la saco de aquellas inmensidades oscuras 

-"Pilika no vas a comerte tu torta?"- Pregunto el ingles con la vista fija en el refrigerio de Pilika, parecía un niño de 5 años esperando el permiso de su madre para comer las golosinas, Pilika sonrío. 

-"Comelo si quieres"- dijo mirando con una gran paz como el ingles comía la torta satisfecho, giro la vista hacia Hao pero ya había desaparecido, ella lanzo un pequeño suspiro, así lo quería el destino. 

* * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Se encontraba en el auditorio de la escuela, faltaba tan solo una hora para el termino de las clases pero a el no le importaba mucho, se encontraba tocando con la rondalla, se preparaban para la competencia nacional, el tocaba la guitarra y algunas veces como en esa era la voz principal. 

__

Es tan difícil poder olvidar 

tu piel dormida, tu forma de amar 

Es tan difícil perderte 

Si estoy muriendo por verte 

La voz en esos momentos era maravillosa los reunidos en el auditorio la miraban con los sentimientos a flor de piel, Yoh cantaba muy bien y esa en especial parecía cantarla con más sentimientos. 

Cada nueva nota que lograba ejecutar con la guitarra sonaba como sollozos, aun cuando muchos seguían diciendo que era mejor como Jugador que como cantante, aun que el tenia un año que no jugaba futbolamericano. 

Queria verla, quería tan solo una explicación, mientras no la tuviera no podría olvidarla, mientras su recuerdo fuera una llama que se resistía a morir en su corazón el no podría ser feliz. 

_-"Te quiero"- _

-"Eres importante para mi"- 

-"Nunca te dejare"- 

-"Eres lo más importante para mi Palbras solo palabras que ella había dicho jugando, sin sentirlas, y él, el que las había creído como un tonto, no decían que las palabras se las llevaban el viento, pues era verdad aun que las palabras dejaban marcas dolorosas y algunas tardaban en cicatrizar, en ese momento no podía sacarse de lamente la imagen de Anna y Len regresando por fin a Japón. 

No podía evitar pensar en ellos dos juntos en Boston, no podía evitar que su corazón llorara en silencio por ella 

__

Devuelveme el amor que un día 

Fue todo para mi 

Devuelveme las fantasías 

Los besos que te di 

Devuelveme cada momento que tuve junto a ti 

Desde el mismo día en que te perd 

Esa era la estrofa más dolorosa 

[Plap, Plap, Plap] El sonido de aplausos lo saco de concentración, era obvio que aun no terminaba la canción, busco la fuente de aquellos aplausos y no tardo en encontrarla, y tampoco tardo mucho en reconocerlo, Len Tao la miraba desde las gradas con la mirada llena de furia, Yoh deja de Tocar para mirarlo, si el estaba ahí Anna también 

-"Preparate Yoh, por que te voy a dar la paliza que merecías desde hace un año"- grito el chico corriendo rumbo al escenario mientras Yoh lo miraba atónito. 

Recivio el primer puñetazo sin comprender 

**Notas de la autora**

Termino el capitulo y la canción no, bueno espero que les gustara por que a mi me encanto aun que aun falta la siguiente parte de la cancion y de la historia por que bueno aun queda un buen tramopor recorrer gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, Mil gracias por su apoyo 

A los jarochos, Disfruten del Carnaval y de los días libres 

**Xris**

Una verdadera lastima que no te dieran puenta, pero así es en los trabajos, se ponen sus moños, bueno preciosa espero que el capi te gustara esta algo triste pero antes que todo tienen que quedar bien definidos los sentimientos, Mil gracias por tu review 

**Ei-chan**

Ja ja ja si, es que estaba escuchando Sueño de cosas imposibles y no pude resistirme a poner la frase además le quedaba muy bien al capi, bueno este sigue siendo triste aun que de una de las parejas ya habra reconciliacion. Mil gracias por tu review Linda 

**Yunny**

Si, bueno es que desde su puento de vista el otro fue el culpable y es que a Yoh no se le a cruzado por la cabeza la apuesta, poro es que de verdad ya la hbia olvidado, que lastima que los demás no, y si si habra gritos aun que no se aclararan los malentendidos, aun que por ahora quien quieres que gane la pelea? 

**Anna15**

Hola Linda, bueno no tan pronto que supongo desearias pero lo más rapido que pude aqui esta el capi. espero que te guste y Mil gracias por tu review 

**keiko-sk**

Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterios y espero que te guste este quye lo hice con ucho cariño y un par de canciones tristez para que quedara bien, bueno Linda Mil gracias por tu review 

**Luna-Kotori**

Linda espero no desepcionarte con etse capitulo y Mil gracias por tu review 

**Juli**

Estoy de acuerdo contigo yo tambien pienso eso, pero a nuestro querido Asakura se le olvido ese pequeño detalle, y tu deseo fue concedido bueno una parte por que la pelea se desarrollara en el sig. capitulo, disculpa si tarde mucho en actualizar, y Linada Mil gracias por tu review. 

**Chibi-poio**

Bueno preciosa lo bueno es que volviste y unas vacaciones no le caen nada mal a nadie espero que te la pasaras super, de verdad?, yo no me habia dado cuenta, pero si tu lo dices debe ser verdad, y lamento no haber actualizado antes pero tambien tengo otras historias que actualizar, bueno espero no haberte defraudado con el capitulo, Mil gracias por tu review preciosa. 

**AngelShikanExpectra1**

Hola Linda, me alegra que ya este todo aclarado y no tienes por que darme las gracias si tienes alguna otra duda no dudes en decirme que yo con mucho gusto la despejare, si muchos celos, Mil gracias por tu review 

**Anna Kyoyama**

Molestarme?, para nada la verdad es uqe ya entre a la comunidad aun que como no me registre no kme dejo entrar a todos lados, bueno sobre los fics encontro unos muy buenos, aun que no se si son tuyos, si lo son dejame felicityarte a mi me han gustado, aun que no se por ue no los publicas en FF.net yo creo que gustarian bastante, aun que baje algunos para leerlos con calma por que casi no tengo tiempo, en cuento termine de leerlos te mandare mi opinion, y Mil gracias por tu review. 

**Annita Kyoyama**

Hola Linda, bueno primero tendra que hacer algo para remediar su propio dolor antes de remediar el de Anna aun que más pronto de lo que crees todo se va a arreglar, Mil gracisa por tu review. 


	7. Capitulo VI

Absurda Confidencia

Capitulo VI

**_Canción "Devuélveme el amor" _**

**_Intérprete: Luis Miguel_**

_Devuélveme cada caricia _

la forma en que te amé 

Devuélveme las alegrías 

Mis sueños y mi fe 

Solo quedan las cenizas 

Del fuego de tu amor 

y el dolor inmenso de tu adiós. 

Resivio el primer puñetazo del joven Tao en la Cara y por un momento no supo que hacer, pero después la furia de saber que por ese chico Anna lo había dejado se apodero de él, lanzo un puñetazo que golpeo al chico en el estomago. 

Por toda respuesta Len golpeo a Yoh una vez más en la cara, pero Yoh también lanzo un nuevo puñetazo que golpeo a Len en la cara, la pelea se había hecho bastante pareja, a estas alturas ambos chicos sangraban copiosamente de la nariz pero eso no parecía importar mucho. 

Len golpeo una vez más a Yoh logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de forma bastante espectacular del escenario, todas las chicas que estaban reunidas en el lugar ahogaron un grito. 

Len se dejo caer del escenario, cayendo bastante cerca del chico observo a Yoh lleno de furia 

-"Para que la próxima vez pienses antes de jugar con cualquier chica"- Dijo el chico pateando al chico en las costillas, Yoh se encogió de dolor, Len Tao volvió repetir el tratamiento pateando una vez más a Yoh 

-"Como pudiste hacerle eso a Anna?"- Pregunto pateándolo una vez más, Yoh miro a Len atravez de su cabellera la cual cubría su rostro y apretó los dientes sintiendo una renovada furia corriendo por sus venas. 

-"Yo no le hice Nada a Anna"- dijo golpeando a Len en sus partes nobles, el chico Tao, callo al suelo, observando muchas estrellas, Yoh se levanto de un salto y propino el mismo tratamiento que minutos antes el había recibido 

-"Jamas le hice nada a Anna"- grito 

-"Y hacer una apuesta es nada"- grito Len escupiendo sangre 

Yoh dejo de patear la chico para mirarlo con sorpresa, Len aprovecho ese pequeño descuido del Asakura para lanzarse sobre él, estaban girando en el suelo, intentando someter al otro. 

_Cómo me duele el recuerdo _

cuando pronuncio tu nombre 

Cómo me duele el atardecer 

Cuando no tengo tus noches 

No había nadie en su casa, hacia unos minutos que Len se había despedido de ella diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer, ella se encontraba mirando el lugar con ojos melancólicos. 

Las fotos familiares que se encontraban colgadas en la pared de la sala, Anna miro los retratos con tristeza, Pilika y Sus padres sonreían y ella tan solo hacia una mueca que pretendía ser una mueca. 

Pero era feliz, extremadamente feliz, se observo en el espejo su cabello rubio estaba más largo, su rostro lucia un débil maquillaje y su boca tenia una sonrisa, pero no se sentía contenta, se sentía terriblemente dolida, suspiro y subió las escaleras lentamente. 

Abrio la puerta de su habitación, todo estaba tal y como ella lo había dejado, abrió el closet lentamente y lo primero que vio fue el vestido que usara la noche de graduación, sintió una punzada de dolor recorrer su cuerpo, giro la vista hacia su escritorio donde descansaba su computadora y junto a esta una foto de Yoh y ella, observo la foto con rencor. 

La tomo entre sus manos y la arrojo a la pared, el cristal se rompió y Anna sintió que cada uno de esos pedazos eran una parte de ella misma, quería gritar, quería salir corriendo, quería simplemente desaparecer o arrancarse el corazón de tanto que le dolía. 

Pero sabia que era imposible no podía hacer nada por mucho que lo deseara, así que permaneció sentada en su cama por quien sabe cuento tiempo cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse y la voz agitada de Pilika gritar su nombre 

-"Anna ven pronto, Yoh y Len se quieren matar"- 

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se encontró con Pilika y Lyserg, quienes la miraban con sobresalto 

-"Que pasa?"- Pregunto la rubia, sin siquiera saludar a su hermana apesar que tenían un año de no verse 

-"Tienes que venir con nosotros, Yoh y Len se están peleando y parece ser que no se quieren separar hasta matar al otro"- dijo Pilika bastante excitada, Salieron rápidamente afuera los esperaba un taxi. 

_Es tan amarga mi desolación _

No quedan ganas en el corazón 

Tan sólo queda el silencio 

Que me desgarra por dentro 

Hao entro corriendo al auditorio, había un buen numero de curiosos que se arremolinaban al rededor de los contendientes, Hao se abrió paso rápidamente, miro a ambos contrincantes, se encontraban bastante magullados y jadeaban, ni siquiera aprecian tener fuerzas para continuar en pie. 

-"Yoh el director viene hacia aquí, deténganse"- Grito pero ambos chicos hicieron caso omiso de su comentario y volvieron a golpearse 

-"Demonios Len, deja a mi hermano"- Grito, cuando Len se encontraba sobre Yoh y no dejaba de golpearlo, se metió y separa a ambos luchadores, Len mirándolo lo golpeo también a él 

-"No golpes a mi Hermano"- Grito Yoh aventándose de nuevo hacia Len, Mientras Hao se tocaba la mejilla donde había recibido el puñetazo de Len 

-"Por todos los dioses"- La voz de Pilika detuvo a Len, quien se giro a mirarla, la peliazul los miraba horrorizada y no era para menos, ella tenia las manos en la boca, de pronto se percato de la presencia de Hao y se hinco junto a él, talvez no tenia importancia pero lo miro con ternura 

-"Estas bien?"- Pregunto, él solo asintió levemente 

-"Len"- La voz de Anna llego hasta los oídos de Yoh con dolorosa claridad se giro para verla, se veía hermosa con su larga cabellera cayendo sobre su espalda, y con el conjunto azul celeste que resaltaba sus formas, Len al contrario de Yoh se encogió de hombros, los ojos de Anna se toparon con el bastante magullado Yoh Asakura 

-"Dios mío están bien?"- Pregunto y talvez no tenga importancia pero primero se acerco a Yoh, cuando se cercioro que no tenia nada verdaderamente grave se volvió hacia Len, lo miro severamente 

-"Que demonios pasa con ustedes?"- Pregunto -"Peleándose como pandilleros"- agrego mirándolos severamente -"Vamos hay que llevarlos a la enfermería"- dijo Lyserg se encargo de Len y Hao de Yoh, algunos curiosos más también ayudaron. La enfermera del lugar se escandalizo al ver a los chicos 

-"En que demonios estabas pensando?"- Pregunto Anna a Len en uno de los cuviculos de la enfermería mientras limpiaba las heridas del chico, la enfermera se estaba haciendo cargo de Yoh 

-"Lo siento, pero mi espíritu de venganza, me exigía darle una paliza al chico"- dijo el, mientras hacia caras al sentir el ardor en su labio inferior 

-"Y que ganaste con eso?"- Pregunto molesta 

-"Romperle la cara"- dijo él 

En el cuviculo contiguo Yoh era atendido por una molesta enfermera 

-"La juventud de hoy"- dijo saliendo del cuviculo al parecer para atender a Len 

-"Como estas?"- Pregunto Hao mirando el ojo hinchado de su hermano 

-"Me han dado peores palizas"- 

-"No me refería a eso me refería a Anna"- dijo Hao 

-"No lo se Hao, estoy confundido todo este tiempo la estuve culpando y ahora me doy cuenta que posiblemente yo también tenga la culpa"- 

-"Por que lo dices?"- 

-"Cuando recién la conocí aposté que la haría mi novia y la tendría rendida a mis pies"- 

-"Yoh como pudiste?"- 

-"Ese era el plan Hao, pero me enamore de ella, realmente me enamore"- 

-"Entonces que paso?"- 

-"Supongo que alguien se lo dijo a Anna"- 

-"Y ella penso que estuviste jugando con ella"- dijo el más joven de los Asakura uniendo cabos 

-"Por eso Pilika estaba con molesta"- dijo Yoh 

-"Por eso termino conmigo"- dijo el chico 

Pilika entro a verlos en ese momento, mirando preocupada a ambos hermanos, olvidando por un momento que Yoh había jugado con su hermana 

_"Estan bien?"- Pregunto 

-"Pore que nunca me lo dijiste Pilika?"- Pregunto Hao mirando a la chica 

_Devuelveme el amor que un día _

Fue todo para mi 

Devuelveme las fantasías 

Los besos que te di 

Devuelveme cada momento que tuve junto a ti 

Desde el mismo día en que te perdí 

-"Decirte que?"- Pregunto la peliazul retrocediendo ante las pupilas oscuras que se fijaban en ella con decisión 

-"El por que decidiste romper conmigo"- 

En ese momento lo recordó, Yoh había engañado a su hermana y ella había tenido mucho miedo de que Hao también jugara con ella, por eso había decidido terminar con su relación, por que no soportaría que le rompieran el corazón 

-"Que ganaba si te lo decía?"- Pregunto 

-"Que te aclarara las cosas"- grito Hao 

-"Hao no tuvo nada que ver con la apuesta Pilika"- dijo Yoh mirando a la peliazul, esta lo miro molesta 

-"Y ahora para que me lo dices Yoh?"- Pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos 

-"Para que el mal entendido se termine"- dijo Yoh mirando a la chica con suplica, ella suspiro 

-"Ya es demasiado tarde para eso Yoh por que yo.."- 

-"Pilika nos vamos?"- Lyserg interrumpió a la chica, pero tanto Hao como Yoh entendieron el mensaje de la peliazul, quien tomo la mano que Lyserg le ofrecía, -"Len esta bien y Anna insiste en que los acompañemos a casa"- dijo el chico Pilika dirigió una ultima mirada a su ex-novio y salió del lugar, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, había dicho la verdad, ya era demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas 

_Devuélveme cada caricia _

la forma en que te amé 

Devuélveme las alegrías 

Mis sueños y mi fe 

Solo quedan las cenizas 

Del fuego de tu amor 

y el dolor inmenso de tu adiós. 

-"Anna"- Llamo Yoh saliendo de la enfermería dispuesto a hablar con la rubia y aclarar las cosas 

-"Que quieres Yoh?"- Pregunto ella con voz dura 

-"Hablar contigo" - Declaro el castaño 

-"Lo siento Yoh es muy tarde para hablar"- dijo ella dando media vuelta y tomando a Len del brazo 

-"Tenemos que hablar"- declaro el chico con voz segura, Anna lo miro nuevamente con sus oscuras pupilas cargadas de odio 

-"Para que Yoh?, no quiero hablar contigo nunca más"- dijo ella -"Para mi hace un año que estas muerto"- dijo ella dándole la espalda 

-Deberias hablar con él"- dijo Len mirándola -"Es mejor cerrar este capitulo de su vida"- dijo dándole un apretón de manos Anna lo miro fríamente 

-"Esta bien Yoh, quieres hablar hablemos"- dijo ella mirándolo 

**Notas de la autora**

Hola crayolas!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Espero que les guste este capi, y bueno ya no creo que le falten muchos capitulos como maximo yo creo que 4 o 5 capi más, ahora si contesto los reviews. 

**Anna la sacerdotiza**

Hola Linda, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al saber que te gusto el capi anterior, si bueno no te preocupes ya van a hablar y talvez si puedan aclarar los malos entendidos, bueno como ya abrsa leido ninguno de los dos quedo muy bien parado con la pelea, pero era necesaria, bueno mil gracias por tu review. 

**Anna15**

Pilika y Hao, la verdad es que no crei que esa pareja fuera a gustar, pero fue grande mi sorpresa al saber que a muchos les gusto, bueno ahora ya empiezan a componerse las cosas, espero que este capitulo tambien te gustara, y mil gracias por tu review. 

**Holy Girl Maiden Jeanne**

Hola LInda, muchas gracias por tu review, por que la verdad me has apoyado en ambos fic, ahora te pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado el capitulo de adios lo hare pronto, espero que este capi te gustara, y un beso preciosa. 

**Annita Kyoyama**

Ja ja ja, bueno ambos se dieron duro, para que no tengas problemas de conciencia, aun que la que tiene problemas de conciencia soy yo, esperaba una pelea mejor, pero fue lo mejor que pude escribir, espero que te gustara y bueno ahora si Yoh y Anna van a Hablar, muchs gracias por tu review Linda. 

Emmyk 

Ja ja ja, bueno ahora con la sacudida de cerebro que Len le dio creo que ya lo recordo, ahora solo queda enderezar todo, bueno estan un poquito magullados, espero que te gustara Linda y mil gracias por tu review. 

**Chibi-poio**

Espero que te este capitulo valga la espera, yo lo escribi con mucho cariño y intente hacerlo no muy triste por que cuendo lo escribi luego me dan ganas de cortarme las venas con galletas de animalitos, espero que este capitulo sea tan bueno como esperabas, muchas gracias por tu review. 

**Ei-chan**

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo sea tan bueno como has considerado a los demás y mil gracias por tu review. 

**Anna.K-chan**

No, por favor no digas que soy mala T_T, lamento mucho haberlo dejado ahí, espero que este capitulo te gustara y lamento la demora, mil gracias por tu review Linda 

**Keiko-sk** **Mil gracias por tu review y por tus monetarios espero que este capitulo te guste, y muchas gracias por tus comentarios un beso. **

**Marion-Asakura**

Espero que la pelea entre Yoh y len haya sido como la esperabas la verdad es que a mi me gusto aun faltan unos capitulos más espero que este capi tambien te gustara, Mil gracias por tu review. 

**Juli**

Hola linda, si bueno espero que la pelea, te haya gustado y lamento el habertardado tanto en actualizar, y si ahora ya van a hablar, aun qeu con lo testarudos que son ambos no puedo prometerte nada bueno, sobre Pilika y Hao, en ese caso el que de verdad es una visctima es Hao por que PIlika lo jusgo sin hablar con el, y aun no lo se por que no puedes olvidar a Lyserg el no va a dejar qeu las cosas entre PIlika y Hao sean tan faciles, yo me preocuparia un poquito, ja ja ja muchas gracias por haberme mandado inspiracion, espero que la inspiracion no se vaya, mil gracias por tu review linda. 

**Xris**

De verdad es que no esperaba que la escena de Yoh cantando conmoviera tanto, es verdad que yo si estaba a poco de cortarme las venas con lechuga pero no espere que tuvira ese efecto, y lamento el haberte puesto triste, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado por que lo escribi con mucho cariño, mil gracias por tu review. 

**Jacqueline**

Muchas gracias por tu review Linda y si aun hay partes como en blanco pero esas se recuelven con los Flash Back, que por cierto en este capitulo no hay, aun que en los sig, capitulos habra algunos, y espero no haberte descepcionado con la pelea. 

**Kikis Tao**

Hola., ya van a hablar, lamento el haberte puesto triste pero es que esa era la idea, bueno se puede como tomar como un empate, aun que no se quien le dio la paliza a quien, Muchas gracias por tu review. 

**Yunny**

Ya van a hablar, aun que aun no se sabe nada, como ya te diste cuenta ambos son muy orgullosos y sobre Yoh y Anna ellos ya pronmto solucionar sus malos entendidos, Mil gracias por tu review 

**Noriko Anderson Somers**

Sigue con tu fic y mil gracias por tus comentarios linda, Mil gracias por tu review. 

Ahora si eso es todo, solo me queda hacerle promocion al fic de mi amiga, se llama 2 2 3, aun que se supone que es 2 + 2 =3, Es un fic muy lindo y espero que lo lean. 

Un beso y nos leemos pronto 


	8. Capitulo VII

Hola a Todos, bien aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo, un poco de Pilika/Len para los amantes de esta pareja pero no se acostumbren por que será lo único de esta pareja que escriba en esta historia, y al fin la tan esperada conversación Yoh/Anna aun que creo que no es lo que esperaban es lo que yo creí apropiado espero que les guste el capitulo y ya saben que espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas. 

Estoy un poco traumada con las canciones de Luis Miguel y para no variar aquí escribo otro capitulo ambientado con una de sus canciones, aun que la canción del Final es la de mecano y la que ameniza la conversación de Anna e Yoh es justamente la que le da nombre a esta historia Absurda Confidencia, el interprete si alguien sabe quien es, por favor hágamelo saber, la de me cuesta tanto olvidarte, a todos mil gracias por sus Reviews y procedo a contestarlos. 

**Anna 15**

Hola Linda, espero que este capitulo te guste, yo lo escribi con mucho cariño por que aun cuando parece mentira no me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes y tambien lamento defraudarte por que en este capitulo no reina el Hao/Pilika y talvez la conversacion entre Yoh/Anna te deje un poco desilucionada solo espero que no me quieras matar por lo que sucede en este capi y espero tus comentarios, Mil gracias por tu review. 

**Leny**

Hola Leny-chan, eso de Jenny-San me gusto mucho no te lo piedo negar me dejo con mucho orgullo, y si me e dado cuenta que tu eres una de mis fieles lectoras y quiero agradecerte por eso, y si aqui esta la platica entre Anna e Yoh aun que talvez no es lo que esperabas, espero que no me quieres matar Linda y mil gracias por tu reviw preciosa. 

**Jacqueline**

Hola Linda, no te preocupes por eso, en todas mis historias puedo resivir reviews anonimos, y tus comentarios son muy bien resividos, muchas gracias por tu review y espero tus comentarios en este capitulo, Mil gracias por tu review. 

**Xris**

Hola Linda, en verdad te encanto la pelea?, y yo que pensaba que me habia quedado un poco mala, jaja es bueno saber que no fue así, y bueno esa es la pregunta del millon aun que no te preocupes que por mucho que los separe me encanta el yoh/Anna y es así como los voy a dejar, y disculpa si me demoro con el de adios, pero es que se me fue la inspiracion y por el momento creo que voy a terminar esta antes de continuar con la otra, si es que no pasa ninguna otra cosa, Mil gracias por tu review Linda. 

**Keiko-Sk**

Y eso que significa?, lo estoy haciendo bien o mal?, me has dejado con la intriga quiero saber que es lo que me quisiste decir, anda si, aun así mil gracias por tu review, al menos te tomaste la molestia de escribirme aun que no sepa que significa. 

**Cecilia**

Hola Linda, muchas gracias por tus comentarios si así es tanto Len como Hao y Lyserg si estan enomarodos de Pilika y si bueno el Len/Pilika me gusta tambien pero queria salir un poco de lo normal, buscar una nueva pareja y la verdad es que la pareja Hao/Pilika me ha gustado mucho y bueno en este capi habra un poco de Len/Pilika, y no creo que haya Len/Anna aun que talvez en algun capitulo más adelante, Mil gracias por todo. 

**Annita Kyoyama**

Valla, ya no me siento tan sola, es que me a dado por escribir con canciones de fondo, quien me entiende aun que es que me encanta escuchar canciones y si son de Luismy más aun, lamento que en e4ste capitulo no haya casi Hao/Pilika pero es que quiero que le caiga el viente un poquito a Pilika, Muchas gracias por tu review preciosa. 

**Asahi-chan**

De verdad lo teminaste de leer todo el fic de un jalon, anda que eres mi idolo, muchas gracias por haberme leido y espero que no sete hiciera tarde para el cole, y aqui esta la conversacion Anna/Yoh, solo no quiero que olvides que ambos son un poco cabezotas, y mil gracias por tu comentario. 

**Hally 777**

Hola Linda venezolana, mentiria si dijero que no te he extrañado, pero es bueno tenerte por aqui de nuevo, y oye como le haces para sobrevivir sin telefono y sin internet que yo me muero, muchas gracias por tu comentario preciosa y que bueno que ya regreso tu telefono, y mil gracias por tus cumplidos, espero tus comentarios. 

**Anna Kyouyama A**

Hola Linda, pues aqui esta la actualizacion y espero que te guste el capitulo, Mil gracias por tu review 

Eso es todo, ahora si me dejo de tanta palabreria y a Leer se a dicho, no olviden que espero sus reviews. 

Absurda Confidencia

Capitulo VII

**_Canción "Eres" _**

**_Intérprete: Luis Miguel_**

_Tras el brillo de un cristal _

Tu silueta no dejaba de admirar 

Deseaba solo una señal 

Observaron a Anna y a Yoh alejarse un poco del auto de Len, Len se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto encogiéndose un poco por el dolor que tenia en las costillas aun cuando la enfermera le había dicho que no se había roto ninguna el sentía que las tenia todas rotas. 

Observo por el espejo retrovisor a Pilika, quien se encontraba en el asiento trasero al parecer, sumida en profundos pensamientos, la observo atentamente contemplando cada uno de sus movimientos, sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios, pero sobretodo la tristeza que sus pupilas oscuras encerraban. 

Len conocía muy bien a las Hermanas Kyôyama, ser el mejor amigo de Anna desde el preescolar le había servido no solo para conocerla a ella, si no también a Pilika, había algo que la preocupaba, Len podía leerlo en aquellas inmensidades oscuras, y aquella tristeza que había en el rostro juvenil, lo lastimaba a él como jamas había imaginado. 

Suspiro con un poco de derrota al comprobar que apesar de haber estado un año lejos de Pilika seguía amándola con la misma intensidad como cuando estaban en la secundaria, el frío y cerebral Len Tao, estaba completamente loco por aquella chiquilla, quien solo lo veía como el hermano mayor que Anna y ella nunca tuvieron. 

_Contemplaba tu mirar _

Tu hermosura era un sueño tan real 

Del que no quise despertar 

-"Que pasa Pilika?"- Pregunto él dispuesto a romper el silencio que reinaba entre ellos y ayudarla en lo que pudiera para que ella fuera feliz, por que si ella era feliz ese dolor en su interior era menor, hacia mucho que el se había resignado a nunca tener a Pilika, como algo más que una amiga. 

Pilika lo observo un momento, mirándolo, realmente ese año que se habían alejado el y Anna, ambos habían cambiado mucho, Len se había puesto realmente apuesto aun que había un extraño brillo en la mirada, Pilika había visto muchas veces ese brillo en la mirada de Len, pero nunca se había preguntado el porque. 

-"Cuan diferentes serian las cosas si me hubiera enamorado de ti"- Dijo ella con voz triste, ante aquellas palabras Len se giro a mirarla, sin poder evitar un poco rubor en su rostro. 

-"Por..por que lo dices"- Pregunto él 

-"Tu no tienes un hermano, que pudiera engañar a Anna y por lo tanto yo no te abría dejado"- El corazón de Len cayo al suelo al escuchar esas palabras, comprendía que Pilika se refería a Hao, la miro con tristeza pero Pilika no se dio cuenta de esa mirada dolida. 

-"Aun lo quieres?"- Pregunto mirando al menor de los Asakura esperando a su hermano 

-"Más de lo que me gustaría"- declaro ella con la voz quebrada por las lagrimas que retenía tercamente, por las lagrimas que no había derramado desde hacia un año, por que ella había tomado una mala decisión y con eso había lastimado a el hombre al que amaba, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que acababa de matar con sus palabras el corazón de Len y que este la miraba con una infinita tristeza reflejada en sus pupilas. 

-"Y por que no vuelves con él?"- Pregunto el chico de nuevo, con la voz dolida aun que dispuesto ayudar a su amiga. 

-"Lyserg"- Dijo ella señalando al Ingles que se encontraba fuera del auto, mirando ceñudo a Hao 

_y confundí las horas _

Soñando a solas 

Loco por tu amor 

-"Y crees que es justo para él?"- Pregunto el chico mirándola 

-"Que quieres decir?"- Pregunto ella mirándolo sobresaltada 

-"Es justo que estés con el pensando en otro"- dijo el, Pilika lo observo con horror, Len había dicho lo que ella se empeñaba en no ver, sabia que no era justo para Lyserg pero ella lo quería, no lo amaba pero lo quería y esperaba con el tiempo olvidaría a Hao, y así se lo hizo saber a Len el chico sonrío sin humor. 

-"Creeme Pilika, se por experiencia que no puedes obligar a tu corazón a amar a otra persona"- Pilika observo a Len sin entender sus palabras, conocía a Len desde hacia mucho tiempo y la única novia que le había conocido había sido Tamao Tamura pero de eso ya hacia mucho tiempo, es que el chico aun no podía olvidarla 

-"Quien es, Len?"- Pregunto ella curiosa el trago saliva, pero después fijo sus pupilas en ella, talvez era momento de liberar su alma. 

_Eres lo que siempre he amado _

Eres lo que yo he esperado 

Un poema de amor 

Un nuevo mañana 

La mirada del chico la ponía nerviosa, Len la miraba fijamente como con decisión, no era la primera vez que la miraba así pero era la primera vez que sentía algo en esa mirada, aquellos ojos verde-amarillos le gritaban algo, que ella no podía descifrar, el aire le falto en ese momento, y algo en su estomago se contrajo al sentir a Len acercarse a ella. 

-"Len es.."- Empezó a decir 

-"Shh, solo pienso contestarse lo que me preguntaste"- dijo, golpeando a la chica con su aliento, logrando que en la espalda de Pilika corriera una pequeña descarga, Len estaba peligrosamente cerca, nisiquiera se había dado cuenta cuando el chico se había pasado al asiento trasero, el aliento de Len golpeaba sus labios y ella no podía articular palabra ni podía moverse, todo su cuerpo parecía haberse paralizado. 

-"Te amo Pilika"- dijo con la voz baja, antes de posar sus labios en los de ella, Pilika no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco podía hacer nada para evitarlo 

El beso de Len era dulce y lleno de ternura aun que al mismo tiempo fuerte como era el chico, Pilika correspondió al beso dándose cuenta de que seria la ultima vez que Len le expresara sus pensamientos, por que el estaba entregando en ese beso todo lo que sentía por Pilika, estaba entregando todo su alma, por que sabia que jamas tendría otra oportunidad de acercarse a ella. 

Pilika dejo que Len la estrechara contra sí y le dio libre acceso a su boca, no tenia sentido nada de lo que estaba pasando pero algo en su interior le decía que no tenia de que preocuparse, así que simplemente se quedo ahí correspondiendo el beso de Len. 

Se sentía en la gloria, talvez había muerto y estaba en el paraíso, por que podía sentir la cercanía de Pilika, la dulzura de su boca su cuerpo temblando bajo el suyo, pero su minuto de gloria había terminado, se separo lentamente de ella, tan solo unos centímetros que parecían un abismo en ese momento para ellos, Pilika lo miraba con los ojos llenos de tercas lagrimas que querían correr libres por su rostro y ella las detenía. 

Len le acababa de demostrar lo que sentía por ella y algo en su interior se había roto dejando que todas sus emociones se mezclaran y la lastimaran de una manera que jamas había creído capaz, se acababa de dar cuenta del daño que seguramente y sin querer había causado en su amigo y se sintió miserable, por que también se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido al estar con Lyserg sin sentir por el más que un cariño de amigos y el terrible error que había cometido al juzgar a Hao igual que a su hermano y ahora esos ojos verde-amarillos, la miraban de esa manera que la hacia sentir especial y al mismo tiempo cobarde. 

Y no pudo soportarlo más, las lagrimas corrieron libres por su rostro mientras Len la abrazaba suavemente y acariciaba su cabellera murmurándole palabras d consuelo, sin darse cuenta que aquellas palabras la lastimaban más, ella prefería que Len le gritara y le reclamara en vez de consolarla, por que con ese acto estaba demostrando el amor que sentía por ella, amor que ella no podía corresponder. 

-"Que bonita escena"- dijo una voz en la puerta del coche, sonaba llena de ira y Pilika quiso en ese momento no tener corazón de tanto que dolía. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Observo a Anna sin atreverse a articular palabra, la miraba de arriba a abajo el silencio se había vuelto incomodo, y los corazones estaban demasiado llenos de cicatrices como para ignorarlas, Yoh no sabia que decir, no encontraba las palabras para empezar esa conversación, y no sabia si tenia la fuerza para enfrentarse a aquellos ojos oscuros cargados de odio. 

-"Te escucho"- dijo ella, mirándolo fríamente como si no doliera hacerlo 

-"Anna, Te amo"- dijo el sin encontrar otras palabras para empezar aquella conversación 

-"Ja, no me hables de amor, Yoh Asakura por que tu no conoces esa palabra"- dijo ella casi gritando y mirándolo con odio, esa era la ultima palabra que esperaba escuchar de labios del chico, que creía Yoh, que ella era una tonta que volvería a caer en sus juegos, pues estaba muy equivocado. 

-"Anna escúchame.."- Suplico el 

-"No Yoh escúchame Tu a mi"- dijo ella interrumpiéndolo -"Estoy harta de esto, estoy harta de Ti y estoy harta de preguntarme que hice mal, y la respuesta siempre es la misma, haber creído en tus palabras de amor, ¿Por que Yoh?, ¿Por que jugar conmigo?"- Las ultimas palabras habían sido dichas como sollozos y el Asakura sintió que le golpearon, Anna había escondido su rostro entre sus cabellos pero su voz había dejado en claro lo que pasaba con ella. 

-"Por dios Anna, eso no paso así, tienes que escucharme"- Grito él, como ella no respondía continuo -"Yo no estaba jugando contigo, tienes que creerme"- suplico tomando una de las manos de Anna entre las suyas, esta levanto sus ojos abnegados por las lagrimas e Yoh se sintió de pronto como el más canalla de los hombres. 

-"Es mentira lo de la apuesta"- Pregunto ella anhelante, quería confiar en Yoh, quería creerle, quería dar vuelta a esa hoja y empezar de nuevo quería borrar todas sus lagrimas, quería escuchar un si de boca de Yoh, quería darse cuenta que ella había estado equivocada y talvez todo entre ellos podía ser como antes. 

Yoh la miro nuevamente, podía mentirle y ganarla para él, podía fingir demencia y decir que eso era mentira, pero quería a Anna y no quería mentirle, no de nuevo, solo esperaba que Anna lo escuchara, solo quería decirle que de verdad la amaba que la apuesta solo había sido al principio y que el de verdad se había enamorado de ella, que la quería más que su propia vida, pero no podía mentirle, no ahora, cuando había sido el silencio el verdadero culpable de su separación. 

-"No, no es mentira"- dijo el, Anna lo miro de nuevo sobresaltada el no pudo sostener su mirada -"Pero solo al inicio Anna, después de verdad me enamore de ti"- 

-"Esperas que te crea?"- Pregunto ella con las lagrimas ya corriendo libres por su rostro 

-"No te estoy mintiendo Anna"- dijo el 

_"Como puede saberlo Yoh, desde un inicio tus sentimientos hacia mi no eran reales"- 

-"Pero me enamora de ti"- 

_"Ja, no me hables de amor Yoh, por que no lo conoces, POR QUE TENDRIA QUE CREERTE"- grito ella .-"TODAS TUS CARTAS ERAN MENTIRA VERDAD?"- pregunto en un grito 

Yoh la miro, una vez más Anna no se equivocaba, las cartas que el había escrito las había escrito sin sentir nada por ella, salvo un horrible desprecio, como le haría entender a Anna que sus palabras habían sido verdaderas que después de conocerla de verdad se había enamorado de ella. 

**_Canción "Absurda confidencia" _**

_

Suena mi canción 

_

vamos a bailar 

Pero al mirar tus ojos 

noto que hay rencor 

Tu mirada es gris 

Que te pasa dímelo 

Te vas sin contestar 

Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía la canción, el auditorio de la escuela, al parecer el grupo había continuado con su ensayo, Yoh reconoció la canción como la que le tocaría interpretar a él y le sanaba tan dolorosamente verdadera, le hacia recordar la noche del baile. 

-"Tienes que comprenderme Anna"- dijo el -"te habías encargado de molestarme desde el primer día que pise el campus, tenia que vengarme tenia que..."- 

-"Y lo hiciste verdad"- Grito ella 

-"Te equivocas"- grito el 

-"Todo lo que sale de tu boca son mentiras, pensabas decirle a toda la gente en el auditorio que todo había sido una farsa que te habías burlado de mi"- grito ella 

-"Es mentira"- 

-"Esa era la apuesta no?, lo escuche de labios del mismo Horo, o estaba mintiendo Yoh?- Pregunto ella encarándolo acercándose a el demasiado y mirándolo con furia 

_Pensar que un amigo _

Pueda terminar 

Por una absurda confidencia 

con un peso que empezaba 

A ser bonito de verdad 

_"No, no mentía"- dijo el, aun cuando sabia que con esas palabras la perdía para siempre -"Pero tu amor tampoco fue muy verdadera, en cuantos te enteraste te largaste con Len no?"- dijo el, descargando todos los celos que había sentido durante ese año 

-"FUE UN ERROR HABERLO DEJADO POR TI"- Grito ella 

-"ENTONCXES POR QUE LO DEJASTE"- Grito él 

_"POR ESTUPIDA"- 

-"CLARO Y EN CUANTO TE SENTISTE LIBRE TE REFUGIASTE EN SUS BRAZOS NO?, TE FUISTE CON EL A BOSTON"- 

-"El jamas me engañaría Yoh"- dijo ella ya con la voz cansada, sin ganas de gritar más, lo único que quería era llegar a su cama y soltarse a llorar, Yoh la miro con los ojos oscuros llenos de lagrimas. 

-"TE AMO ANNA, ES TAN DIFICIL DE ENTENDER"- 

-"No te creo Yoh, nadie que sea tan ruin como para pensar jugar con los sentimientos de una chica, es capaz de amar, que esperas que ahora caiga rendida a tus pies, para que ahora si puedas decirlo frente a todos, si tanto lo quieres déjame decirlo YOH ASAKURA ME ENGAÑO, JAMAS ESTUVO ENAMORADO DE MI, satisfecho Yoh"- 

-"Anna no es..."- 

-"No Yoh, ya no hay nada de que hablar, ahora estoy con Len"- dijo dándose la vuelta caminando rumbo al auto de Len con las lagrimas corriendo en sus pálidas mejillas, y el corazón hecho pedazos, si había alguna posibilidad de que volvieran a estar juntos acababa de morir. 

_

Todo termino 

_

Por un comentario de un amigo 

No se arreglara 

Y en su corazón 

Solo queda ese sabor 

Amargo del dolor 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * 

Hao observaba la discusión entre los chicos en silencio, al parecer algo había molestado al Ingles quien ahora discutían acaloradamente con Len mientras Pilika intentaba separarlos. 

Se veía tan indefensa en medio de ambos chicos y el no podía evitar sentirla y culparla, todo había terminado por que ella no había querido arreglar las cosas por que lo había juzgado culpable, talvez Yoh era culpable en cuento a Anna pero el era inocente y no le parecía justo. 

Lo que ahora ofuscaba su mente era la discusión que los hombres sostenían, Pilika había dejado de intentar separarlos, aun que era claro que el Ingles estaba en clara desventaja con respecto al chico Tao. 

Pilika mantenía la cabeza agachada y no se podía leer su expresión, ya que su cabellera azul cubría su rostro. 

_

La cara vista es un anuncio designal 

_

la cara oculta es la resulta 

de mi idea genial de echarte 

me cuesta tanto olvidarte 

me cuesta tanto 

Levnato la vista y sus ojos chocaron con los de Hao, lo miro sintiéndose infinitamente culpable, quiso pedirle perdón quiso hacer tantas cosas pero lo que paso a continuación era algo que nadie se esperaba. 

Lyserg tomo fuertemente del brazo a Pilika y la condujo fuera del campus, sin importarle dañar a la chica, ni Len ni Hao pudieron detenerlos, lo ultimo que vieron fue la mirada dolida de la chica antes de desaparecer tras la puerta 

_Y aun que fui yo _

quien decidió que ya no más 

y no me canse de jurarte que no habrá segunda 

parte me cuesta tanto olvidarte 

me cuesta tanto olvidarte 

me cuesta tanto. 

Len se subió a su coche dispuesto a ir tras ellos, pues el ingles parecía verdaderamente fuera de sus casillas, pero antes de poder hacerlo, llego Anna quien se abrazo a el llorando desconsoladamente, Hao supo al verlos que las cosas no se habían arreglado entre ella y su hermano y contemplo con Pena como el auto azul se perdía al salir del campus 

Descidio ir a buscar a su hermano aun que jamas imagino encontrarlo sí, derrumbado llorando amargamente, lo abrazo intentado reconfortarlo y entendiendo su pena 

-"La perdí Hao, la perdí para siempre"- Fue lo único que Yoh pudo decir 

**Notas de la autora:**

No me maten por favor, no sean malos y no me maten, si lo hacen no sabrán en que terminara todo esto, espero que el capitulo les gustara y espero sus comentarios, espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, y muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo. 


	9. Capitulo VIII

Hola a tod@s Nuevamente, espero que estén muy bien, yo por aquí estoy llena de trabajos pero muy contenta, y también quería pedirles una disculpa por que tarde tanto en actualizar pero mi maquina estuvo infectada de virus y este capitulo es lo más que pude escribir, no es muy largo explica un poco lo que podría pasar en un futuro.

Creo que ya les había dicho ya no le quedan muchos capítulos a la historia, aun que aun pueden surgir más ideas, pero ya tengo pensando el final y de verdad me sorprende ver lo popular que resulto ser la pareja Pilika/Hao y yo que creí que me lincharían por eso.

y para no variar aquí vengo con una canción más, de mi novio Luismy (Es mi novio solo que aun no lo sabe)y queria recomendarles un foro de Sk, que lleva mi amiga Jacqueline, no pierden nada si se dan una vuelta por la comu. la direccion es Groups. msn. com/ nnshamankingasakura, espero la visiten solo que quiten los espacios es que ff.net me parece no deja poner direcciones 

y ahora contesto los reviews

**Annami_PunK**

Bueno al inicio pense en poner la reconcilian en ese capi, pero me di cuenta que seria muy precipitada además que Anna tiene hasta cierto punto la razon como tu has dicho, y no te preocupes qu elas cosas ya se van a arreglar, y bueno la escena final, creeme a mi tambien me costo escribirla, y me da mucho gusto darme cuenta que mi esfuerzo dio sus frutos ya que me parece que les parecio buena, muchs gracias por tu review linda y espero tu comentario respecto a este capitulo. 

**Hally777**

Hola preciosa Venezolana, eres un verdadero amor por los comentarios tan lindos que me dejas, y lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero es que mi maquina se infecto y fue todo un Show y Pilika, bueno ella no es solo un personaje secundario por que tambien lleva mucho de peso en el fic, eso y que muchos chicos van tras ella, aun que bueno ya leiste el capi anterior no sabe que hacer, y creo que yo no le facilito las cosas, espero que este capi te guste y tambien espero tus comentarios Linda, un beso. 

**Jacqueline**

La verdad si, pero el tambien tiene parte de la culpa, Anna es orgulloza pero el fue el que en cierto modo inicio todo el enredo, y lamento no haber publicado antes, y sobre tu comu la verdad me ha hecho muy feliz ver mi fic y tambien los comentarios, muchas gracias por tu correo, bueno un beso y espero tus comentarios con respecto a este capitulo Linda, un beso. 

**Keiko-sk**

Gracias por las porras, me has hecho que los colores subieran en mi rostro, me alegra mucho que te guste el fic ya que aun que no lo creas me esfuerzo bastante al escribirlo, bueno estaba bien pero ya me habia preocupado por que no sabia que era lo que me qierias decir, pero gracias por haberlo aclarado aun que lamento mucho que el review no llegara completo, y lamento mucho la demora, un beso y mil gracias por tu review Linda. 

**Leny**

Hola Leny-chan, tienmes toda la razon, aquien le importa la escuela?, y bueno aun falta que reaparesca en escena Shalona que hasta cierto puento fue la que inicio todo eso, bueno la verdad es que la pareja principal tarde o temprano quedara junta porque no soy tan mala, pero sobre Pilika, bueno ya me empezaron a entrar las dudas, aun que si lo más seguro es que se quede con Hao, y si en este fic hasta a mi me ha sorprendido por que Hao es solo una victima de las circunstancias te das cuenta de que fue el ultimo en enterarse del lio?, bueno muchas gracias por lo de Sama, y tambien un gran beso y muchas gracias por tu apoyo. 

**Asahi-chan**

No espera,niña bonita, preciosa no me vas a hacer daño verdad, si me matas no sabras como termina, (Lo digo enserio me ha amenazado de muerte T_T), mira de verdad que se van a arreglar las cosas entre ellos, pero no me mates que soy muy joven, y tengo muchos planes, bueno prometo arreglar todo esto y mientras no quieres una tacita de café?, olvida lo ultimo ya estoy delirando, no me mates por favor, SERE BUENA. 

**Ei-chan**

Bueno aqui esta el capitulo, disculpa la tardanza Linda, y espero que este capitulo no re descepcione. 

**Annita Kyouyama**

Si, bueno estaba escuchando esa cancion cuando llego la idea a mi cabeza, fue un momento de inspiracion, y bueno digamos que la escena cumbre del fic sera cuendo Yoh catante esa cancion en el auditorio en el capitulo final, y sobre Pilika y Hao, las cosas entre ellos son un poco más dificiles por que Pilika tiene en sus manos los corazones de 3 chicos aun que lo más seguro es que ellos tambien queden juntos, la verdad no esperaba que la pareeja Ho/Pilika fuera a gustar tanto, bueno Linda muchas gracias por tu review y espero no descepcionarte con este capi. 

**Anna15**

Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, y lamento que este capi bueno no tenga mucha alegria pero eso se solucionara pronto lo prometo, y bueno mejor no me alargo mucho para que puedas leerlo, mil gracias por tu review. 

**Solcito**

Y aqui esta la cantinuacion, espero que te guste el capitulo, mil gracias por tu review. 

**Xris**

La verdad es que tu review me hizo sentir muy bien, por que yo tengo muchos problemas para escribir escenas romanticas o cosas así y gracias a ti ahora se que el beso entre Len y Pilika quedo bien, tengo la impresion de que te gustaria que Pilika se quede con Len, y tambien por que estoy logrando que sientan lo que intento transmitir y eso me hace muy feliz, espero que este capitulo te guste y muchas gracias por tus comentarios linda. 

**Annita Kyouyama Fcc**

Si esa escena llegara pronto como un flash back de Yoh, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y pues aqui esta el capitulo espero que te guste y espero no descepcionarte y tambien lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes. 

**Seinko**

Pues Bienvenida, y me alegra que te guste, bueno eso se debe a que queria escribir algo fuera de lo habitual si bien el tema no es muy original, quise que los personajes salieran un poco de lo que son en la serie bueno como es un universo alterno me diverti haciendolo y bueno Yoh al inicio no es qu esea malo simplemente es muy orgulloso y digamos que estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas cayeran rendidas a sus pies y como eso no paso bueno su orgullo quedo herido y pues fue eso lo que causo todo el enredo, lamento mucho la demora y mil gracias por tu review. 

**Anna Kyouyama A**

No tienes que darme las gracias, de verdad es un verdaero placer contestar reviews además ustedes se toman las molestias de manderme es justo que yo me tome la molestia de reponder no crees?, y muchas gracias por tus porras, de verdad eres muy linda, y lamento no haber actualizado antes, mil gracias preciosa. 

**Anna K-chan**

No no te cortes las venas con una lechuga, (mejor utiliza galletas de animalitos, somo si no hubiera dicho nada)aqui esta el capitulo, lamento mucho la demora espero que te guste y no haberte descepcionado por que es un poco corto y muchas gracias por tus porras, yo creo que ya muy pronto escribire el capi final, mil gracias por tu review. 

Y ya nos los aburro más y ahora si el capitulo, nada más antes quisiera agradecer a todos por sus reviews y a los que no dejan no sean malos queles cuesta, nada más para saber que les parece la historia y ahora si a leer

**Absurda Confidencia**

**Capitulo VIII**

__

Canción: Que hacer

Interprete: Luis Miguel

**_Que hacer cuando te fallan en la vida_**

**_Cuando tu piel no es correspondida_**

**_Que hacer cuando a quien amas no te adora_**

La lastimaba lo sabia y no le importaba, no merecía él hacerle un poco del daño que ella le había causado, ¿Cual había sido el error?, ¿Amarla demasiado?, ¿Desde cuando el amor era un error?, por que ella era así con él, es que no tenia corazón, no se daba cuenta de que lo lastimaba más de lo que lo jamas le habían lastimado en la vida.

Escuchaba los sollozos a su espalda y eso lo enfurecía más, ¿Esperaba ella que por unas cuantas lagrimas el la perdonara?, quería gritar, correr, llorar, pero no podía hacerlo simplemente caminaba sujetándola fuertemente del brazo, y sabia que ella venia corriendo tras suyo por que el había aumentado el ritmo al caminar.

Le dolía el pecho y los ojos le picaban, pero no quería que ella lo viera débil, ¿Es que no le había demostrado que la amaba?, había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para hacerla feliz.

Había estado ahí cuando ella más lo necesitaba, sin hacer preguntas, simplemente ofreciendo su amistad con la esperanza de que ella lo amara un poquito, y en vez de eso, ella se reía en su propia cara, besándose con otro, con el estúpido de Len Tao, ¿Es que no tenia que preocuparse solo por el chico Asakura?.

¿Por que Pilika era tan cruel con él?, el la amaba y ella, ella no parecía darse cuenta de que lo dañaba, es que creía la chica que no se había dado cuenta de las miradas que le había dirigido al castaño en la enfermería, y las que habían compartido en la cafetería, ¿es que Pilika estaba pensando dejarlo a él para volver con el Asakura?.

Esas preguntas bullían en su cabeza con mucha fuerza golpeando en su interior con una fuerza capaz de destruirlo, pero lo pero de todo es que todas esas preguntas no tenían respuestas, él no las tenia pero la chica que caminaba tras el si, aun que no se atrevía a girarse a mirarla, no quería ver en esos bonitos ojos negros la verdad, por que Pilika era muy transparente y por mucho que quisiera ocultar la verdad el la vería.

Pero no quería verla, quería que todo volviera hacer como en la mañana que ella riera y el la contemplara, sabia que había pasado algo extraño entre la Peliazul y el castaño, toda la escuela lo sabia aun que solo pudo especular por que ninguno de los involucrados había abierto la boca para decir nada.

Y el había estado con ella, secando sus lagrimas, intentando reanimarla y ahora aparecía el estúpido de Tao y parecía dispuesto a quitársela, por que Pilika era así, talvez tenia que enfrentarse a ella y preguntarle por una vez que era lo que pasaba, estaba dispuesto a gritarle a odiarla si era necesario, por que el amor tambien puede ser una fuerza destructora si se le obliga.

**_Cuando amanece el alma otra vez sola_**

**_que hacer como aliviar tanta agonía_**

**_sin recaer en la melancolía_**

**_que hacer si lo supiera yo lo haría _**

**_pero no._**

Sabia que estaba furioso y la lastimaba, pero lo peor de todo era que sentía que lo merecía, aquellas dos palabras dichas por Len aun estaban presentes en su mente y volvían con intensidad, por que ella sin querer había lastimado a un gran amigo, al mejor amigo de su hermana, y no solo eso, su cobardía y su egoísmo habían lastimado también a Hao y a ella misma y aquella misma cobardía la había llevado a lastimar también al chico Ingles que ahora la lastimaba.

Y tenia derecho, ella sabia que tenia derecho, por que se había refugiado en el para olvidar a Hao y había dejado creer al ingles que lo amaba, cuando no era verdad, no podía detener las lagrimas, jamas se había visto ella misma como Victimario, pero lo estaba siendo y sus pobres víctimas no tenían por que sufrir por algo de lo cual solo ella era culpable.

Que derecho tenia ella de lastimarlos de aquella forma, que derecho tenia ella, para abrir heridas tan profundas que costarían tanto trabajo cerrar, había visto muchas películas amorosas donde siempre la pareja principal volvía, después de numerosas pruebas, pero ella no era parte de ninguna película, y por mucho que deseara volver con Hao, no tenia derecho a lastimar más a Lyserg, el Ingles lo único que había hecho había sido quererla demasiado.

se sentía miserable, no sabia ahora que podía hacer para poder reparar sus errores, en ese momento el ingles se giro para verla clavando en ella aquellos ojos esmeraldas que para su sorpresa también parecía humedecidos por las lagrimas y ella se sintió como un cáncer, que infecta todo cuanto toca y no hay posibilidad que te libre de él con resultados óptimos.

_**Que hacer cundo hay silencio o toda hora**_

**_Cuando esa incertidumbre te devora_**

**_que hacer cuando el romance día a día_**

**_No vuelve a regresar como lo hacia_**

La observo un momento y no pudo seguir enojado en ella, se veía verdaderamente arrepentida, con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y los ojos ya rojos de tanto llanto, ¿Como podía estar enojado con ella?, era simplemente incoherente que lo hiciera, la abrazo fuertemente, como si temiera que la chica se escapara si no lo hacia así, la quería demasiado como para hacerle eso, la quería demasiado como para lastimarla, la quería a pesar de todo.

-"Perdóname"- susurro al oído de la Peliazul, depositando un suave beso en su cabello, sintiéndose miserable por atreverse a lastimar lo más bello que había en la tierra.

Pilika temblaba a aferrada a él, el llanto se había vuelto más intenso, ¿Como lo iba a dejar cuando era tan lindo?, lo abrazo con fuerza intentando recobrar sus pensamientos, sujetándose a él como un naufrago al salvavidas, murmurando cosas que el chico no entendía por que ella aun sollozaba incontrolablemente, sintiendo que no merecía que Lyserg fuera tan lindo con ella, pero se sentía ahora ya incapaz de dejarlo.

-"No tengo nada que perdonarte"- dijo ella por fin, separándose de él para mirarlo fijamente, era tan guapo, de una manera completamente diferente a como lo era Hao o el mismo Len, Lyserg era lo que se podía decir un chico estilizado sus finas formas y actitudes seguramente heredadas por su sangre inglesa le daban cierto aire sofisticado sus ojos, aquellas pupilas que parecían a ratos estar siempre tristes y aquella melancolía que parecía ser parte de su personalidad, hacían de Lyserg un ser simplemente fascinante e imposible de que pasara desapercibido en algún lugar, pues la belleza de su rostro era imposible de dejar de verse, pero no solo era la belleza de su rostro era su cuerpo atlético y estilizado, su piel casi lechosa y aquella aura extraña que h lo acompañaba y que hacia del Ingles un chico simplemente fascinante

.-"Si lo tienes me porte como un patán"- Dijo el con la voz dura y sus pupilas llenas de ira contra el mismo 

-"Estabas enojado"- dijo ella por que en el fondo la forma como el estaba tomando las cosas la hacían sentirse más miserable aun

-"Esa no es excusa"- dijo él serio

-"Yo.."- Empezó a decir ella quería justificarse, decirle por que había aceptado el beso de Len

-"No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres"- dijo el interrumpiéndola

-"PERO QUIERO"- Grito ella, necesitaba sacarlo, necesitaba hablar de eso, necesitaba que Lyserg la perdonara -"HOY Len me dijo que siempre estuvo enamorado de m"- conforme hablaba su voz que había comenzado en un grito había comenzado a bajar la intensidad hasta casi ser un murmullo -"y me di cuenta de que fui muy cruel por que no me di cuenta y cuando me di cuenta el me estaba besando y ... y yo no pude más que ponerme a llorar por que... por que... por que... por que había lastimado sin querer a uno de mis amigos"- se quedo mirando al piso esperando que el ingles dijera algo

-"Tu no tienes la culpa de que el se haya enamorado de ti"- Ella levanto la vista hacia él, sin poder creer en sus palabras, el leyó en sus ojos la incredulidad -"No escogemos a la persona que se enamorara de nosotros, como muchas veces no nos enamoramos de quien nos gustaría"-

-"Pero yo debí darme cuenta"- dijo ella aun que el peso que había en su pecho se había aligerado un poco

-"Por que tenias que hacerlo has considerado a Len como un hermano, es obvio que pensaras en el solo como eso y que sintieras que todo su afecto era por la misma razón"- Pilika observo a Lyserg un momento en silencio

**_Que hacer como aliviar esta derrota_**

**_Y remontar el vuelo cual gaviota_**

**_que hacer si se muy bien que _**

**_se me nota este dolor_**

-"No has dejado de querer a Hao verdad?"- Pregunto el chico mirándola fijamente, intentando descubrir la respuesta en sus ojos y no en sus palabras, ella lo observo un momento -"Bien"- dijo el y volvió a abrazarla, Pilika no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero devolvió el abrazo.

-"Por que terminaron"- pregunto el y ella suspiro suavemente

-"Por Anna e Yoh"- dijo ella

-"No entiendo que tiene que ver tu hermana"- dijo el

-"Anna salía con Yoh, como ya sabes, pero nos enteramos que Yoh jugaba con Anna, al parecer había hecho una apuesta"- Lyserg recordó entonces aquella apuesta el había estado presente, y había sido uno de los que habían apostado con Yoh, ¿Que pasaría si Pilika se enteraba? -"Yo tuve mucho miedo de que Hao quisiera hacer lo mismo "- termino ella aun abrazada al ingles, Lyserg comprendió entonces lo que había pasado.

-"Espera como es que Tao dice estar enamorado de ti, si era novio de tu hermana?"- Pregunto el ingles recordado un comentario de Shalona

-"Anna y Len nunca fueron novios"- dijo ella recordando lo que le había dicho su hermana en una de las cartas que le había mandado de Boston.

-"Quiero estar contigo Pilika"- Dijo el Ingles besándola, no quería perderla y estaba dispuesto a luchar contra el mismo demonio si era necesario, lo que Lyserg no sabia es que el demonio era el corazón de la Peliazul.

-"Yo también"- dijo ella devolviendo el beso, Hao era algo del pasado y en el pasado tenia que quedarse, los labios de Lyserg eran diferentes a los del castaño o a los del mismo Len Tao, pero eran suaves y reconfortantes, le ofrecían protección y ella lo requería desesperadamente, se juro así misma nunca jamas volver a pensar en Hao Asakura o en Len Tao, mientras el ingles estuviera a su lado sin imaginarse siquiera que muy pronto tendría que romper esa promesa.

**_Si miro a cada instante como muere_**

**_nuestro amor_**

**_si siento que no puedo remediar este dolor_**

**_si adentro de mi todo esta desecho_**

**_y poco a poco la esperanza de acabo_**

Hao observo un momento a Yoh, no podía creer que su hermano, su héroe, su máximo, estuviera ahí derrumbado sollozando y lo entendía por el mismo había sollozado muchas veces por Pilika, pero tan diferente el siempre había sido el débil el sentimental, Yoh siempre había sido el frío, el fuerte y ahora estaba ahí derrumbado, no pudo evitarlo empezó a odiar a Anna por hacerlo eso a su hermano

-"Vamos a casa Yoh"- dijo el chico intentando poner en pie a su hermano, pero Yoh solo dio un brinco y empezó a correr

-"A DONDE VAS?"- Grito Hao preocupado por que ofuscado por el dolor su hermano seria capaz de hacer cualquier tontería

-"AL INFIERNO".- escucho que le respondía la voz de su hermano y salió corriendo tras él, sonándole estas ultimas palabras como una terrible profecía.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-"Que pasa"- Pregunto Anna en el coche, habían tenido que estacionarse ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de manejar, a Len le dolía el cuerpo y ella no paraba de sollozar, pero lanzo la pregunta por que noto que algo le pasaba a Len

-"Le dije a Pilika que la amaba"- contesto el, Anna se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos

-"Que piensas hacer?"- pregunto ella, olvidando un momento a Yoh Asakura y todo lo que pasaba entre ellos, para mirar atentamente el rostro de su amigo Len Tao

-"Luchar por que me quiera un poquito"- a pesar de su tristeza, Anna no pudo evitar una sonrisa, siempre le había parecido que Len era el hombre perfecto para su Hermana, aun que sabia que esta ultima no parecía estar de acuerdo con ella. 

**Notas de la autora:**

Lamento que sea tan corto y que no pase nada de Yoh/Anna, pero creo que abandone un poco a las parejas secundarias y en este caso creo que tambien tenia que poner la forma de sentir las cosas de Lyserg el tambien esta involucrado en esto. 

Intentare actualizar pronto y leean ¿Uno más Uno Tres?, es un buen fic, la autora es Noriko Anderson Somers 

Ahora si me despido y tratare de actualizar rapido, un beso a todas y espero sus comentarios. 


	10. Capitulo IX

Hola a tod@s Nuevamente, ya estamos en la recta final de esta historia, ya muy pronto todo se va a arreglar y se que más de una va a ser feliz, este capitulo es el que muchas estaban esperando y el que yo me moría por escribir y ahora si para variar no hay canciones que amenicen el capitulo más por que no encontré ninguna que fuera con los acontecimientos, espero que les guste y no se olviden de visitar http:// www.Groups. msn. com/ nnshamankingasakura 

ahora contesto sus reviews.

**Annita Kyoyama**

Tenia que tenr su lado Lindo, aun que aun le quedan 3 capitulos a la historia y tu opinion respecto a el puede cambiary no notenia ideas psicopatas simplemente lo dijo por decir, y ya el sig capitulo Pilika va a volver con Hao, y Len hara su ultima lucha con ella, y Anna e Yoh no se reconciliaran almenos no en el sig. capitulo, un beso y mil gracias por tu review. 

**Keiko-sk**

Me di cuenta de que con el capitulo anterior todos terminaron queriendo un poco màs al ingles, y aqui esta el capi, perdona si es corto pero es que el tiempo me acosa, ya solo faltan 3 capitulos, mil gracias por tu review linda. 

**Hally777**

Hola Linda, bueno este capitulo es exclusivo Yoh/Anna, espero que te guste y bueno creo que no tarde tanto en actualizar solo que no se cuendo podre subir el sig capitulo, mil gracias por tu reviews y saludos a venezuela. 

**Annitux**

Nop, eso sera imposible, es que desde que inicie esta historia no tenia contemplada esta pareja, aun que puedo prometerte que en un futuro espero no muy lejano escribire una donde ellos dos queden juntos, aun que ahora qeu lo pienso ya hize una, se llama la Leyenda, bueno chica mil gracias por tu review. 

**Seinko**

Ahora lo vas a descubrir pero no creo que Yoh sea tan tonto como para suicidarse o tu que piensas? sigue leyendo y lo sabras. 

**Erika**

Espero que el capitulo te guste, y como lo pediste hay màs Yoh/Anna mil gracias por tu review. 

**Anita Kyouyama fcc**

No tienes que darme las gracias y en este capitulo si hay mucho Yoh/Anna lamento que sea tan corto y espero que te guste un beso y mil gracias por tu review. 

****

**** Absurda Confidencia Capitulo VIII 

Corría con todas sus fuerzas no había un lugar fijo a donde dirigirse, los sentimientos se mezclaban en su interior con fuerza, golpeando su interior con suficiente fuerza como para lastimarlo, pero no quería sufrir más, simplemente estaba harto de sufrir, sabia que había cometido un error, era un humano, pero había intentado reparar el daño, había pedido una segunda oportunidad y se la habían negado.

Llego al puente que había y se quedo un momento observando el agua correr, siempre se había sentido relajado en ese lugar, algunas veces podía quedarse ahí por horas y horas, sonrió al recordar lo mucho que desesperaba a Anna su practica, cerro los ojos un momento, recordando cuando se había declarado a Anna por segunda ocasión, cuando ella le había dicho que lo quería.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * FLASH BACK * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Las vacaciones de invierno ya habían comenzado, Yoh estaba de malhumor encerrado en su habitación, se había declarado a Anna frente a todo el salón y ella lo había ignorado, el sabia que la rubia no diría que si por que, aun era novia del tarado de Tao, pero esperaba ver en su rostro algo así como sorpresa o un dejo de nerviosismo talvez una mirada que le diera a entender que muy pronto ella dejaría a Tao y se fijaría en el entonces el habría ganado la apuesta y demostraría que no había ninguna chica que se resistiera a sus encantos.

Estaba acostado en su cama observando un rayo de sol que se había filtrado por la ventana y el se divertía siguiendo las motas de polvo que el rayo dejaba al descubierto, hasta que Hao entro en el lugar bastante alterado.

-"Que te pasa?"- Pregunto observando a su joven hermano

-"Casi nada que no se que debo empacar"- contesto Hao sacando una chaqueta del closet

-"No lo recuerdas?"- Pregunto Hao alzando una ceja

-"Recordar que?"- Pregunto el

-"La excursión a las montañas, se supone que nos vamos dentro de tres horas"- Yoh se recrimino por haber olvidado la excursión, la habían estado planeando durante un año, incluso antes de mudarse a esa ciudad, eso le quito su malhumor y decidió hacer sus maletas dispuesto a pasar unos fabulosos días en la paz de las montañas.

-"Y donde va a pasar las vacaciones tu adorada Pilika?"- Pregunto a su hermano ya instalados en el camión que los llevaría a su destino

-"Pensaban viajar a Canadá, al parecer tienen parientes ah"- contesto Hao un poco desganado

-"Al menos no se quedo en Fumbary, donde esta el chico Ingles"- dijo Yoh intentando reconfortar a su hermano

-"Tienes razón, pero..." Se quedo callado a mitad de la frase, Yoh frunció el ceño, estaba enterado de la amistad que había entre la novia de su hermano y Lyserg el no tenia nada contra el ingles, al contrario le caía bastante bien y ambos tenían algo en común su aversión hacia Len Tao, pero al parecer la presencia del Ingles, incomodaba a su hermano ya que tenia miedo de perder a Pilika, pero la chica tendría que estar loca para dejar a Hao por Lyserg, era obvio que su hermano era mucho más interesante.

El lugar era bastante acogedor, la cabaña que les había tocado era la ultima, tenia una chimenea y aun que era pequeña era lo que necesitaban, era un verdadero alivio que sus padres los dejaran ir, durmieron un poco por que el viaje había sido cansado y al siguiente día despertaron temprano para ir al refugio al desayunar, ahí se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Anna y Pilika estaban sentadas en la mesa más alejada de todos, mantenían la cabeza agachada y platicaban en susurros, tenían lo que parecía cocoa caliente en las tasas que no habían tocado, Hao e Yoh intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, Hao se acerco a su novia dispuesto a saber por que las chicas estaban ahí en lugar de Canadá.

-"Pilika"- Llamo a la chica, esta se volvió hacia él y Hao se sobresalto al observar sus ojos rojos e hinchados, Pilika corrió hacia el abrazándolo con fuerza, Yoh dirigió la vista hacia Anna quien miraba la escena como aturdida se le encogió el corazón al notar que ella también tenia los ojos hinchados y que parecía extremadamente cansada, algo en su interior lo hizo caminar hasta ella.

-"Estas bien?"- Pregunto retirando un mechón rubio que caía sobre la cara de Anna, se recrimino por la pregunta tan estupida era obvio que no estaba bien, Anna lo único que hizo fue mirarlo con una expresión extraña.

El corazón del chico se acelero Anna lo estaba mirando sin rencor, el la estaba viendo vulnerable y sintió unas enormes ganas de protegerla de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, no sabia por que pero 

mataría al que se atreviera a hacerla enojar, o al que fuera el causante de sus lagrimas, movido por ese pensamiento se hinco junto a la chica y la abrazo, Anna se quedo un momento sin reaccionar, pero después empezó a llorar sobre el pecho del castaño, Yoh no sabia que hacer exactamente, lo único que sabia era que el llanto de Anna era doloroso para él, y entonces sucedió la chica más fría del todo el campus Gamma, abrazo de vuelta al castaño llorando aun más fuerte, el acaricio su cabello y deposito suaves besos en el, hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de cuanto la quería.

-"No llores Anna, yo te quiero"- susurro al oído de la rubia por varias ocasiones, el ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de sus palabras, Anna se calmo lentamente, y parecía avergonzada por su actitud.

-"Lo siento"- murmuro ella separándose del chico y buscando a su hermana con la mirada pero al parecer Pilika había salido del local con Hao mientras ella abrazaba a Yoh, los colores subieron a su rostro, Yoh la encontró terriblemente Tierna, y no pudo reprimir el impulso de besarla, sabia que se jugaba mucho, ella podía cachetearlo y nunca volverle a hablar o podía corresponderle y hacerlo feliz, pero el no podía esperar más, tenia que besarla, tenia que hacerle ver que no importaba lo que pasara que el estaba con ella, se dio cuenta que sentía algo por ella.

Increíble pero cierto, por esa chica fría, por aquella chica que parecía odiarlo, por la única que no había sucumbido ante sus encantos, por aquellos ojos oscuros, por aquella increíble melena rubia, por su boca, por todo los contraste que Anna representaba, la quería y quería que fuera feliz, aun que eso significara dejarla verla marchar con Tao.

Solo quería un beso antes de resignarse, solo quería que ella supiera que en verdad la amaba, la apuesta había muerto en ese momento, cuando se acerco lentamente al rostro de la chica, y cuando por fin pudo posar sus labios sobre aquellos que anhelaba, los acaricio lentamente como si quisiera aprendérselos de memoria, y pidió tímidamente permiso para entrar en la boca de ella, ella no solo no se negó si no que se unió al beso, se besaban lentamente el recorriendo todo el interior de la boca de ella, sintiendo que algo en su pecho estallaba, ella respondiendo a cada moviendo del chico, abrazada a su cuello sin poder ya negarse que lo quería, era su primer beso y se sentía feliz por que hubiera sido él, quien la besaba de esa manera.

En mis ojos encontré amor

la silueta de tu cuerpo

solamente cúbreme amor

con el manto de tus besos

tu me invades con tu paz

me invitas a volar no paro de girar

Se separaron lentamente, por la falta de oxigeno, su minuto perfecto había desaparecido, Anna no podía olvidar quien era él, pero ahora no podía dejar que se marchara, no se imaginaba volviendo a la rutina a los insultos, las palabras cargadas de sarcasmo, las miradas que lastimaban, pero sobre todo no podía imaginarse a ella misma insultado al chico.

Yoh la miraba suplicante, pero las palabras elocuentes que había dicho en el salón se habían perdido en su mente, el discurso que se había aprendido de memoria parecía absurdo, no sabia que decir, necesitaba decirle que la necesitaba, que ella era lo más hermoso que había visto jamás, pero las palabras parecían negarse a salir de su boca, y su boca se 4encontraba seca.

Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, tomo las manos de Anna y las coloco sobre su pecho, no necesitaba palabras si ella sentía aquellos latidos, el la miro ella lo miraba sin entender aparentemente

-"Es por ti"- fue lo único que pudo decir el chico y Anna pareció entender, embozo una tímida sonrisa, eso lo lleno de confianza y se atrevió a preguntar, aun cuando sabia que la respuesta seria negativa

-"Quieres ser lo más importante para mi?"- pregunto, Anna lo miro un momento, esa misma frase la había recibido semanas atrás en una carta

-"Así que tu eras el admirador secreto?"- Pregunto ella, Yoh se sobresalto al darse cuenta que ella lo había descubierto

-"Si quiero Yoh"- Fue lo que contesto ella, el corazón de él dio un vuelco y se prometió que jamás la perdería, que jamás se enteraría de la apuesta que ahora le parecía absurda.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Fin del flash Back* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Abrió los ojos de golpe, aquel recuerdo era doloroso, aquella vez, Anna había estado muy triste por su abuelo, quien habían ido a visitar por fortuna la salud del señor había mejorado y Anna y Pilika se habían sentido mejor, y el había pasado las mejores vacaciones de su vida, aun cuando no habían pasado la navidad juntos el le había regalado un diamante, todo le parecía poco para ella, observo una vez más el agua, parecía que ella también se burlaba de su desgracia.

Tenia muchos recuerdos bellos, pero ahora a su mente llego el recuerdo de su regreso de vacaciones de navidad, cuando Anna y el se habían presentado frente a toda la escuela como novios

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * FLASH BACK * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Pilika y Hao caminaban adelante de ellos, Yoh y Anna caminaban más atrás tomados de la mano, hablando de cualquier tontería, riendo de vez en cuando gracias a alguna de las descabelladas idea que se le ocurrían,

Estaba nervioso, no sabia como reaccionaría en la escuela, Anna había hablado con Tao, y le había dicho que todo estaba bien, aun que a el le hubiera gustado mucho haber hablado también con el chico Tao, pero confiaba en su novia, se sentía tan feliz, además de que estaba seguro que la escuela entera se quedaría en shock cuando los vieran llegar, y no era para menos su chica no solo era la más inteligente si no la más bella.

Estaban a una cuadra del campus, el apretó con más fuerza la mano de la chica quien le devolvió el apretón susurrándole un "No te preocupes", el sonrió aun que acababa de darse cuenta que Tao era el capitán del equipo seguramente le esperaba el entrenamiento más duro de su vida.

-"Anna"- grito una voz tras ellos, Yoh la reconoció a hizo una mueca, se trataba de Len quien miro a la chica, esta se alejo de Yoh para hablar con Len, por más que el castaño agudizo el oído no supo de que hablaban, al final Len se dirigió hacia el 

-"Si le haces daño, te daré la paliza de tu vida, frente a la escuela"- dijo señalándolo

-"Nunca le haría daño"- contesto el ofendido

-"Eso espero"- contesto Len despidiéndose de Anna con un apretón de manos

-"Lo tomo muy bien no?"- Pregunto a su novia, ella solo sonrío, para besarlo lentamente después, y todos los celos que tenia contra Tao se desvanecieron, Anna era suyo ahora.

Llegaron a la escuela entre el murmuro de los que los miraban, Anna no les hacia caso, a él siempre le había gustado ser el centro de atención, algunas chicas señalaban a Anna evidentemente molestas, pero la rubia no hacia caso a sus comentarios, los chicos al contrario veían a Yoh como una clase de héroe, no solo se había metido a competir contra Tao sino que le había ganado.

Shalona se acerco a él y Anna se separo para platicar con Tamao, para sorpresa de Yoh, Len ignoro a Anna y salio del salón todos lo miraron con lastima, el no entendía que pasaba ahí y hacia unos minutos Len había hablado muy bien con Anna, definitivamente no entendía a Len Tao.

-"Lo conseguiste Asakura"_ Dijo Shalona

-"Ya les dije que yo siempre consigo lo que me propongo"- dijo el

-"No puedo creer que terminara con Tao por ti"- Dijo Lily llegando junto a ellos y acomodándose los lentes

-"Ni yo"- dijo Horo quien había llegado con el grupo de las Lylis -"Cuando Pilika me lo dijo no lo podía creer"-

-"Ni yo, Len tiene que estar desecho"- dijo Kanna, miembro del trío de la flor las chicas que participaban en atletismo

-"Talvez ahora si me haga caso"- dijo Sally acomodando su pelirroja cabellera

-"Ya queremos que llegue el día de la graduación"- dijo Shalona

-"Y que le digas a esa presumida lo que se merece"- dijo Matty

Yoh asintió en silencio, no había tenido el valor para decirles que no lo haría, aun que no le pareció necesario aclararlo, si el no decía nada, Anna no se enteraría, este pensamiento lo reconforto.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Fin del flash Back * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * *

Suspiro molesto un segundo, como había sido tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que ella se tenia que enterar, no importaba cuanto deseara que fuera de otra manera, el frió aire de la tarde lo golpeaba, su cuerpo aun dolía y su mente no parecía querer dejar atrás todos los recuerdos que tenia de la chica.

Camino lentamente en dirección a su casa, si Anna no pensaba perdonarlo no le rogaría más, bien si ella quería estar con Len el no haría nada, después de todo, el le había pedido perdón si ella no lo quería mirar, entonces el haría lo mismo, empezaría una nueva vida.

En ese lugar había dejado su amor por Anna o eso era lo que el creía.

En la entrada de su casa lo esperaba su hermano

-"Que pasa?"- Pregunto preocupado al notar la mirada de su hermano

-"El abuelo de Pilita esta muy grave, nos mando a llamar"- dijo Hao, Yoh asintió en silencio.

**Notas de la autora**

Se suponía que tenia que ser más interesante pero la falta de tiempo me obligo a dejarlo hasta aquí, tarde un poco más en actualizar el SIG. Capitulo la razón muchos exámenes un beso.


	11. Capitulo X

Ya estamos en la recta final y esto verdaderamente me llena de alegría, quiero agradecer a todos los que me mandan sus comentarios la verdad es que me hacen sentir muy bien y bueno la única manera que yo tengo de agradecerlo es esmerarme aun más en los capítulos, este es un de mis favoritos, espero que disfruten tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo.

Pensaba ponerle alguna canción a este capitulo, pero no encontré la adecuada para los acontecimientos, si alguno de ustedes sabe de alguna espero que me diga cual para poder agregarla, muy bien y ahora contesto sus maravillosos Reviews.

**ei-chan**

Muchas gracias por tus alagos, espero no defraudarte con este capitulo, mil gracias por tu review. 

**Jacqueline**

Espero que este capitulo te guste y bueno sobre Yoh, ya son los capitulos finales, no puedo dejarlo deprimido todo el tiempo, pero ya veras en este capitulo, mil gracias por tu review. 

**Seinko**

Lamento mucho la demora, espero que este capitulo valga la espera, lo escribi con mucho cariño y además ya son los capitulos finales, espero que te guste, mil gracias por tu review. 

**Annita Kyoyama**

Bueno los examenes me secan la mente mucho, pero despues de pasarlos necesito escribir para no pensar en los resultados, así que espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado, aun faltan algunos Flash Backs y ya solo faltan solo dos capitulos, y espero que disfrutes las vacaciones, incluso al doble, disfrutalo por mi. 

**Keiko-sk**

Muchas gracias por tus porras, mil gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. 

**Hally 777**

Hola preciosa venezolana, bueno lo que pasa es que Yoh tiene mucho orgullo y el ya no quiere humillarse más por ella, aun que una cosa es lo que piensa y otra lo que la autora quiere que pase, y si ya solo faltan dos capitulos, mil gracias por tu review. 

**Rika Asakura**

Bueno es que no se me ocurrio otra cosa que poner en el summary, y lamento si confunde un poco, y yo me uno al club, abajo los examenes, espero que este capitulo te guste. 

**Steffy Potter**

Mil gracias opr tu review y por tus porras. 

**Asahi-chan**

Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que te gusta y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste y ya faltan solo 2 capitulos para el final, y no te preocupes que ya las cosas se van a arreglar entre ellos dos. 

****Es todo lo que tengo que decir, no los entretengo más y espero que disfruten del capitulo. 

**_Absurda confidencia_**

_Capitulo X_

¿Qué hacia él en aquel autobús?, ¿Por que tenia que importarle lo que le pasaba a ese anciano?, ni siquiera era de su familia, lo cierto era que ese anciano, le había caído muy bien, sabia que seguramente se encontraría con Anna, pero eso ya no le importaba se había hecho la firme promesa de no pensar más en ella y así lo haría.

A su lado Hao, también parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, Yoh intentaba saber que era lo que su hermano pensaba, lo que a él le había pasado con Anna era hasta cierto punto su culpa, un malentendido pero su culpa, en cambio lo que a su hermano le había pasado había sido una injusticia, aun que Yoh no podía evitar sentir cierta culpa, si el hubiera arreglado todo lo de la apuesta a hora las cosas serian muy diferentes, lamentablemente el hubiera no existía.

El único inocente en toda esa situación era Hao, no solo no había hecho nada, si no que Pilika lo había juzgado por algo que su hermano había hecho, y aun así no odiaba a Pilika, y entendía su proceder hasta cierto punto, después de todo, ¿No era lógico pensar que siendo Hermanos Hao tenia que saber lo de la apuesta?, talvez Pilika se había equivocado pero lo había hecho para no salir lastimada y eso el lo entendía, aun que también sabia que la Peliazul no era perfectamente feliz, talvez aun estuviera enamorada de él, pero ella estaba con Lyserg y Hao se había resignado a perderla para siempre.

Llegaron al lugar ya entrada la noche y un taxi los llevo a la casa del anciano, tanto Yoh como Hao no entendían el porque el señor aun se encontraba en la casa en lugar de estar en el hospital.

Tocaron el timbre y se sorprendieron por que quien había abierto la puerta había sido Len Tao, los chicos intercambiaron miradas algunas de molestia otras de sobresalto, lo único cierto ahí era que seria la primera vez después de más de un año que todos volverían a estar juntos.

-"Quien es Len?"- Pregunto una voz llorosa y apagada que los hermanos Asakura reconocieron como la de Pilika

-"Yoh y Hao"- dijo Len dejando pasar a ambos chicos

Al instante la visión de Hao se nubló un momento y tardo en darse cuenta que era la poblada melena de Pilika lo que le impedía ver, la chica se había aferrado al pecho del chico sollozando suavemente, Hao la abrazo de vuelta intentando de consolarla, el sabia lo mucho que Pilika quería a su abuelo.

-"Solo es cuestión de horas"- dijo la Peliazul -"Será mejor que suban los esta esperando"- dijo separándose de Hao y parecía bastante avergonzada por su reacción. 

Ambos chicos subieron lentamente las escaleras, tocaron la puerta y Anna les abrió, Yoh la miro sorprendido se veía realmente mal, quiso abrazarla pero reprimió su impulso.

-"Me alegra que vinieran"- dijo la voz desde la cama, Yoh y Hao se fijaron en el anciano , la enfermedad de verdad que se había apoderado de sus facciones, no veían en el rostro al anciano vigoroso que habían conocido hacia más de un año, se encontraba con un rostro pálido y demacrado y una voz apagada, observaron que las manos le temblaban y tanto Yoh como Hao sintieron unas enormes ganas de llorar, ellos habían perdido a sus abuelos hacia mucho y sabían lo doloroso que era.

-"Como se siente?"- Pregunto Hao sin encontrar otra cosa que decir

-"Duele, pero solo será esta noche"- dijo el anciano, no había desesperación en su rostro si no una gran serenidad -"Para ustedes la muerte debe de parecer lo más terrible, pero para alguien que ha vivido tanto como yo, la muerte es otro paso más, quiero reunirme con mi esposa"- Yoh y Hao lo miraron, al mismo tiempo que el sollozo ahogado de Anna inundaba la habitación.

-"Quiero que me prometan que cuidaran de mis nietas"- pidió el anciano, tomando entre sus manos la mano derecha de cada uno de los chicos, y las apretó suavemente

-"Lo haremos no se preocupe"- dijo Hao devolviendo el apretón a las manos temblorosas, entonces los ojos oscuros se dirigieron a Yoh, quien se había quedado callado, sin saber si podía prometer algo así, entonces lo supo, no importaba si estaba con Anna o no el cumpliría a aquella promesa.

-"Claro que lo har"- dijo el 

-"Me alegro, ahora quiero pedirte un favor"- dijo el anciano -"Quiero que tu y Anna bailen para mi"- dijo Yoh lo miro un momento con vacilación, pero después se acerco a ella, al mismo tiempo que un viejo tocacintas empezaba a emitir una suave melodía. 

Yoh sintió que la piel de Anna le quemaba y bailo lentamente como no habían podido hacerlo en la graduación, su mano sujetaba fuertemente la cintura de la chica y su mano tomaba delicadamente su mano, Yoh estaba tomando aquel baile como la despedida de lo que había existido entre ellos dos. 

Para Anna la cercanía de Yoh era algo completamente embriagador y en esos momentos en que se sentía tremendamente vulnerable, las manos de Yoh eran un soporte un lugar donde sujetarse para no caer en un abismo que amenazaba con consumirla, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo tonta que había sido, como había podido decir aquellas palabras hacia algunas horas, cuando la única verdad era que aun seguía amando al chico, talvez necesitaba hablar una vez más con él, aclarar las cosas y talvez solo talvez recuperar lo que habían perdido.

Hao los observaba en silencio, al igual que el anciano, quien desvío la vista de la pareja para fijarla en él

-"Habla con ella"- dijo en voz baja, Hao entendió el mensaje y salió de la habitación dispuesto a hablar una vez más con Pilika

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

No tardo mucho en encontrarla, Pilika estaba en el despacho, rodeada de libros antiguos, de bustos de gente famosa que ellos apenas y conocían y copias de pinturas famosas cuyos originales se encontraban a miles de kilómetros, se veía tan tierna así en medio de la habitación y al mismo tiempo tan desprotegida, Hao tuvo miedo de que ella lo rechazara pero también supo que esa era su oportunidad, se acerco a ella lentamente y parto con ternura un mecho de su rostro y lo acomodo de tras de su oreja, Pilika lo observaba atentamente, siguiendo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, aquellos movimientos que ella conocía muy bien por haberle casi estudiado durante todo el tiempo que lo conocía.

-"¿Qué tan mal estas?"- Pregunto el castaño rodeándola con sus brazos, dejando que la chica recostara su cabeza en su pecho

-"Muy triste"- dijo ella, abrazándolo fuertemente y dejando que el aroma del castaño la hiciera olvidar cualquier cosa que no fuera él, ¿Como había renunciado a esa protección?

-"El no quiere que estés triste"-

-"Lo se pero no puedo evitarlo"- dijo empezando a llorar y acurrucándose más en el chico

-"Entonces llora"- dijo el dándole un suave beso en la cabeza

-"No me odias?"- Pregunto ella, se parándose un poco del chico clavando sus orbes oscuras en las de él chico, el parpadeo confundido mirándola por un momento, ¿Odiarla?, no podía hacerlo por mucho que lo deseara

-"Odiarte, ¿Por que habría de hacerlo?" - Pregunto el mirándola fijamente

-" Por lo que hice"- dijo ella bajando la vista

-"No puedo odiarte Pilika"- dijo el dejando que su aliento se deslizara como caricia por el cuello de la chica

-"Pero me porte tan mal"-

-"Te entiendo"- dijo el ocultando su rostro en el cabello de la chica, siempre la había gustado su cabello -"Estabas asustada y temías que yo jugara contigo"-

-"Lo siento"- dijo ella cerrando los ojos y pensando solo en el chico y en lo que le hacia sentir

-"Siempre que me necesites estaré contigo Pilika"- dijo el besando lentamente la mejilla de la chica 

-"Siempre?"- Pregunto ella

-"Si tu lo quieres"- dijo el acercando lentamente su rostro al de la chica

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Len buscaba a Pilika por la casa, necesitaba estar con ella, decirle que lo tenia a él para todo, le dolía que la chica lo estuviera esquivando aun que también le parecía lo más lógico después de todo hacia menos de 24 horas que el le había dicho a la chica que la amaba, la actitud de Pilika era bastante razonable.

Solo le faltaba un lugar y era el despacho, caminaba lentamente por el pasillo casi en penumbra solo iluminado por que al parecer alguien había encendido la chimenea del despacho y solo esa luz que se filtraba por la puerta entre abierta era toda la iluminación que Len tenia.

Se quedo de piedra en la entrada del lugar con la luz ámbar jugando con sus cabellos y sus pupilas, con el corazón latiendo por terquedad por que ya estaba destrozado, esperaba encontrar todo excepto eso, no podía apartar la vista de Pilika, el amor de su vida, la chica que más había amado en toda su vida, se estaba besando con Hao Asakura.

No era el beso lo que lo había destrozado, lo que lo había lastimado hasta el punto de que sus ojos picaran y una opresión se apoderara de su pecho era el rostro de la chica, ella parecía tan feliz, los observo un rato más.

Quería salir corriendo pero era incapaz de hacerlo, y solo se encontraba ahí dejando que esa escena lo lastimara, por que hasta sus oídos llegaban perfectamente los susurros que los enamorados se dedicaban.

Por fin pudo alejarse de aquel lugar, con las lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, con la tristeza más grande que había sentido en su vida.

-"_Ella nunca fue tuya, así que deja ir"_ eran sus pensamientos, pero ¿Como la dejaría ir cuando la amaba como la amaba?, lo único que podía hacer era llorar en silencio, olvidado las enseñanzas de su familia sin importarle parecer débil y prometiéndose que seria la ultima vez que pensaría en Pilika, esa noche el asesinaría el amor que sentía por la chica.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

La música dejo de sonar lentamente, Yoh y Anna se separaron lentamente, uno demasiado aturdido, otra determinada a intentarlo una vez más, el anciano sonrío complacido.

-"Quiero descansar"- dijo el anciano, Anna se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-"Descansa, ire por papá para que te revise"- dijo ella acariciando la mejilla de su abuelo

-"Habla con él"- dijo el anciano, sonriendo ella lo miro con sobresalto

salieron de la habitación lentamente

-"Podemos hablar?"- Pregunto Anna lentamente

-"No tenemos nada de que hablar"- dijo el bajando las escaleras rápidamente y alejándose de ella, encontrándose en la sala a unos muy cariñosos Pilika y Hao, los miro un momento, la sonrisa de Hao le decía que todo se había arreglado, los miro un momento con envidia.

-"Pilika vamos arriba con tu hermana?"- Pregunto su padre, Pilika se separo de Hao y siguió a su padre escaleras arriba rumbo a la habitación de su abuelo.

-"Las cosas se arreglaron?"- Pregunto a su hermano, quien solo sonrío por respuesta -"Y Lyserg?"- volvió a preguntar

-"Pensaremos en eso después"- dijo Hao, quien había pensado en el ingles por primera vez desde que el y Pilika habían estado en el despacho 

Len paso en ese momento junto a ellos, parecía más cansado de lo normal y tenia los ojos rojos como si los hubiera estado frotando o si hubiera llorando, estaba subiendo lentamente la escalera, el abrazo de la rubia casi lo había derribado, la abrazo fuertemente, entendiendo el por que de el llanto de la chica.

-"Ya no esta"- dijo ella entre sollozos aferrándose aun más fuerte a su amigo 

-"Calma Anna"- dijo el

-"Yoh no quiso hablar conmigo"- dijo ella al mismo tiempo que Pilika bajaba corriendo la escalera y se aferraba a Hao, Len la miro con una punzada de dolor en su interior, Pilika lloraba aferrada a Hao, mientras él y Yoh miraban a Anna y Len.

-"Pilika volvió con Hao"- dijo el chico escondiendo el rostro en la melena de su amiga

-"Lo siento Len, se lo mucho que la quieres"- dijo ella entre sollozos, ambos habían olvidado la presencia de la Peliazul y de los Asakura

-"No importa nunca será para mi"- dijo el -"Por que no me habré enamorado de ti?"- pregunto 

-"Por que somos los mejores amigos"- dijo ella

Yoh los miro, eso quería decir que Anna y Len no habían tenido nada que ver

-"Anna"- Llamo el chico Anna lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y corrió hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente, el no tuvo corazón como para alejarla, así que la abrazo de vuelta, solo un poco, Len observo todo en silencio, esperaba que ahora si las cosas entre Yoh y Anna se arreglaran.

**Notas de la autora:**

Faltan solo dos capítulos más para que esta historia termine, espero que les gusten estos últimos capítulos, los estoy escribiendo con lo mejor de mi así que espero que sean de su agrado.

Mil gracias por su apoyo y una disculpa por la tardanza en la actualizacion


	12. Capitulo XI

Bien aquí esta un capitulo más que ya es el ultimo de esta historia, el siguiente será el epilogo, quiero agradecer muy especialmente a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews a lo largo de la historia y a todos por su gran paciencia.

Ahora contesto sus maravillosos review y espero que este ultimo capitulo les guste.

**Bue Rib**

Bueno ese seria el final perfecto y es la idea hacer que se reconcilien, no creas que me gusta mecho hacerlos sufrir pero es que era necesario, espero que este capitulo te guste 

**Jacqueline**

Hola linda, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te guste, y ya no llores que te prometo que ya todo se va a arreglar 

**Andrea-k-16**

Muchas gracias por tus porras, mil disculpas por la demora en la actualizacion y espero que este capitulo te guste. 

**Seinko**

Ja ja ja, no te preocupes por Len por qu eno quiero que se quede solito, la verdad es que tengo muchas sorpresas para el, y para ustedes, espero que este capitulo te guste, y muchas gracias por tus comentarios. 

**Keiko-chan**

Muchas gracias por los animos, espero que este capitulo te guste 

**Asahi-chan**

Espero que este capitulo no te descepcione, y lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero aqui esta y espero que te guste, mil gracias por tus porras. 

**Rika Asakura**

Ja ja ja, sabes este club sera muy concurrido por qu eyo se de unas cuantas personas que se unirian con mucho gusto, no se quedara solo y habandonado y la verdad es que tengo una gran sorpresa para el y para ustedes, espero que la inspiracion siga conmigo para el sig capitulo, mil gracias por tus comentarios y tus porras 

**Ei-chan**

Mil gracias por tu review, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho por este capitulo, y espero que te guste. 

**Anna15**

Pues si, ya veras muy pronto la reconciliacion de esta linda pareja, mil gracias por tu review. 

**Leny**

No te preocupes Leny-chan, entiendo que cuendo no se puede no se puede, espero que este capitulo te guste, y ya muy pronto vendra la reconciliacion. 

**Annami**

Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, la verdad es que espero que tambien este te guste, y bueno me alegra que te gustara la pareja Pilika/Hao, yo y mis locas invenciones y pues a leer. 

**Anna.K-chan**

Pues aqui esta el capitulo, espero que te guste y ya falta muy poco para el final, y no te preocupes estoy pensando en hacer otra historia donde Len y Pilika si queden juntos (Por voto popular), mil gracias por tus porras.   
  


**_Absurda confidencia_**

  
  


_Capitulo XI_

El anciano había sido muy querido por muchas personas era por eso que el funeral se encontraba lleno de gente, todos los amigos que había tenido a lo largo de su vida estaban ahí, al igual que toda la familia de Anna, sus primos, tíos y demás. 

Pero tanto Anna como Pilika lo único que hacían era sollozar levemente, Pilika abrazada fuertemente a su ahora novio, y Anna aun sin arreglar las cosas con Yoh se encontraba abrazada a él, Yoh las miraba con ternura no podía hacer otra cosa que recordarse que Anna y el ya no tenían nada. 

Que si la rubia lo estaba abrazando era solo por que se sentía my débil por la muerte de su abuelo, que si lo había engañado dejando que el creyera que Len era su novio tenia que ser solo una prueba más de que la rubia no era sincera, y que ahora el no quería hablar más con ella. 

Quería que todo terminara que Anna se alejara de él por que su aroma estaba volviéndolo loco, por que la cercanía de la rubia le impedían pensar por que la piel de Anna quemaba su piel con dolor, por que no quería romper la promesa que se había hecho de olvidarla, aun cuando su corazón latiera solo por ella. 

Anna intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para arreglar las cosas con Yoh, para justificar todas sus acciones, tenia que hablar con Yoh y darle a entender que ella también había cometido errores pero que en esos momentos, ambos tenían que hablar con sinceridad. 

Ella se había equivocado, pero Yoh no tenia por que actuar como una víctima, por que el también tenia parte de culpa, y si todo eso había pasado entre ellos era también culpa de Yoh. 

Su mente viajo a la primera vez que el castaño se le había declarado, con todos los de el salón observándolos, con un discurso que parecía ser sacado de alguna telenovela de bajo reiting. 

Flash Back 

Anna se encontraba hablando animadamente con Tamao, Chocolove y Len, las vacaciones de invierno estaban por llegar se encontraban a tres días escasamente. 

Ella observaba de verdad divertida a Shalona que intentaba llamar la atención de Len quien la ignoraba olímpicamente, Anna sentía aversión por Shalona desde que ambas se encontraban en la escuela secundaria. 

No era un secreto para Anna que Shalona estaba enamorada de Len y que por eso la odiaba, sonrío de manera triunfal cuando Len la tomo de la mano y Shalona los miro con rencor. 

-"Esa pesada"- dijo Tamao mirando de reojo a Shalona 

-"Pues aun que sea con esa pesada me conformaba"- dijo Chocolove 

-"Con que poco te conformas"- Dijo Tamao molesta, le gustaba su amigo, Anna sonrío es que eran bastante extraños, Chocolove había estado tras Tamao por mucho tiempo y esta lo había ignorado, ahora que el moreno parecía dispuesto a olvidarla, parecía ser que era Tamao quien se había interesado en el chico. 

-"Por favor no empiecen pelear, me duele la cabeza"- dijo Len tocándose la sien 

-"Si estuviste huyendo de esa víbora no me extraña"- dijo Tamao, regalándole una sonrisa a su amigo 

-"Pues con esa víbora yo me enveneno con mucho gusto"- Dijo Chocolove separándose de ellos y caminando donde se encontraban Yoh, Lyserg, Shalona quienes parecían estar tramando algo. 

-"Con esos amigos"- dijo Len 

-"Vamos ya sabemos como es Choco"- dijo Anna intentado no reír ante la cara molesta de su pelirosada amiga 

-"Pues en eso tienes razón"- dijo Len 

-"Que tramaran?"- Pregunto la rubia mirando al grupo de Yoh 

"Nada que nos interese"- dijo Tamao 

-"¡¡¡¡TAMAO!!!!"- grito Sally llamando a la chica 

"Los dejo solos"- dijo la pelirosada caminado hacia su amiga 

-"Aun te acosa Sally?"- Pregunto la rubia 

-"Solo un poco"- dijo el chico con un suspiro -"No se por que lo hace"- 

-"Eres el jugador estrella"- dijo ella -"Eres hijo de Hen Tao uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón"- continuo 

-"Ya entendí el punto"- dijo él 

-"¡¡LEN!!"- Grito Lyserg -"Puedes venir un momento"- 

-"Ahora vengo Anna, voy a ver que desea su majestad inglesa"- dijo Len quien nunca había sentido mucha amistad hacia el ingles 

Anna observo a su alrededor todos parecían mirarla, y entonces lo vio, Yoh caminaba lentamente hacia ella, ¿Que era lo que estaba tramando ahora el castaño? 

-"Que quieres Asakura?"- Pregunto ella cuando el chico se detuvo junto a ella 

-"Que ya no puedo esconder por más tiempo esto que llevo dentro"- dijo el con la voz lo suficientemente alta como para que todos en el salón se enteraran 

-"Por que tendría que interesarme?"- 

-"Por que tu eres la culpable de lo que me pasa"- dijo el arrodillándose artísticamente frente a ella 

-"Eras tarado antes de que yo te conociera, así que yo no soy la culpable"- dijo ella disfrutando la cara de desconcierto del castaño 

-"Por que me torturas así?"- Pregunto el con voz dolida, ella se quedo callada 

-"Anna eres mi razón de ser, todos los días me levanto deseando que tus hermosos ojos me miren sin rencor"- 

Anna lo miro sin emoción alguna dibujada en el rostro, pero su interior era todo un torbellino que ella no podía controlar, una parte de ella quería creerle al chico mientras la otra le aconsejaba que no le creyera ni media palabra 

-"Si fueras poeta te morirías de hambre"- dijo ella con sarcasmo mirando al chico con una mueca de repulsión

-"No te burles de este hombre que esta aquí, pera declararte lo que siente, no me humilles más, por favor, no seas tan cruel, no me lastimes más, ¿No ves que saber que no me amas ya es suficiente tortura?"-

-"Serias un gran actor trágico"- dijo ella, mirándolo con recelo, no le gustaba nada la actitud del castaño, pero no podía dejar que el se diera cuenta

-"No te burles de mi por favor"- pidió el suplicante

-"No me burlo de ti, solo señalo lo obvio"- dijo ella buscando con su mirada a Len, lo encontró mirándola fijamente intentando transmitirle seguridad, sabia que Len no entraría en su defensa hasta que ella se lo pidiera

-"Quiero decirte que todas las veces que te he lastimado me he lastimado yo también, pero no encontraba otra forma de hacer que me miraras y que me hablaras"-

-"Me conmueves"- dijo ella sarcástica -"Pero no me engañas, que quieres lograr con todo esto Asakura"-

-"Que me mires, que te des cuenta que te amo, que me vuelvo loco cuando te veo, quiero liberar mi espíritu, quiero decirte que te amo, por favor concede ser mi novia"- dijo el aprisionando ambas manos de la chica

Anna lo miro sin expresión alguna, sabia perfectamente que Yoh no estaba hablando en serio, como podía el castaño jugar así, se levanto lanzándole una mirada gélida, y se acerco a Len, tomándolo de la mano y saliendo del salón estaba furiosa y sabia por la forma en como Len la miraba que el también lo estaba.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

Anna cerro los ojos y se apoyo aun más en el pecho del chico, durante todo el tiempo que había estado en Boston, ese recuerdo le había amargado sus días, por que sabia que ese discurso lo había hecho para la maldita apuesta, por eso se habían encargado de dejarla sola y durante muchas noches los había maldecido en silencio.

Cuando se había enterado de el noviazgo entre Lyserg y su hermana se había sentido verdaderamente molesta, pero había decidido no decirle nada a su hermana de la participación de Lyserg en la apuesta, y ahora que veía a su hermana nuevamente feliz con Hao, se daba cuenta que su felicidad estaba justo a aquel chico que ahora la abrazaba.

Por que se sentía tan segura en los brazos de Yoh, sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, era momento de que las cosas se arreglaran entre ellos, que las cosas volvieran por el buen camino, de darse una segunda oportunidad, para intentar volver a ser felices, por que ella había sido muy feliz durante el tiempo que había sido novia de aquel chico.

No quería soltarlo y dejarlo, quería estar siempre así, y lucharía para conseguirlo.

-"Necesitamos hablar"- susurro ella mirándolo fijamente, Yoh la miro y movió la cabeza en señal de negación

-"No es el momento"- dijo el

Ella simplemente asintió lentamente, talvez Yoh tenia razón y no era el momento propio, pero muchas veces era justamente el momento inapropiado el más apropiado, pero no podía hacer nada, si el no quería hablar no podía obligarlo.

El entierro fue la experiencia más extraña que ambas hermanas habían vivido, pero lo soportaron como mejor pudieron, Pilika seguía abrazada a Hao, mientras Anna se encontraba junto a Len, Yoh no se había aparecido al entierro y Anna tenia la liguera impresión de que las cosas entre ellos no se arreglarían.

-"Es bastante testarudo"- dijo Len abrazando a su amiga

-"Entiendo que no quiera hablar conmigo"-

-"Búscalo"- dijo Len

-"No Len, cuando el me pidió hablar yo accedí, el no quiere escucharme, si para el todo a terminado, entonces todo a terminado"-

-"Anna, búscalo, no lo pierdas"-

-"No Len todo a terminado, mañana cuando regresemos a la escuela, yo volveré a mi vida, el en Administración, yo en periodismo, y ya"-

-"Por que son tan testarudos"- dijo Len mirando a su amiga

-"Si yo tuviera una sola oportunidad de estar con Pilika, la tomaría sin dudarlo"- Anna lo miro llorando nuevamente 

-"Soy una tonta"-

-"No eres ninguna tonta linda"- dijo Len abrazándola -"Eres las chica más hermosa que yo conozco, eres las chica más inteligente y si no estuviera enamorado de Pilika estaría loco por ti"-

-"Eres muy bueno"- dijo ella

-"No soy bueno Anna, solo soy Yo"- dijo el acariciado lentamente el cabello de Anna

-"Pero que puedo hacer para que hable conmigo?"- Pregunto

-"Mañana es el concurso de Rondallas"- dijo Hao acercándose a ellos 

-"Y que haré yo en cl concurso de Rondallas"-

-"Eso déjalo en mis manos"- dijeron Len y Pilika al mismo tiempo

Yoh observo el auditorio completamente lleno, una vez más, se sentía muy triste, el y su terquedad habían perdido la ultima oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Anna por que no se había quedado a hablar con ella, y no se había presentado al entierro de su abuelo, donde seguramente Anna lo necesitaría.

-"_Para eso tiene a Len"_- Penso desanimado

Se sentía muy triste, verdaderamente triste, y se había dado cuenta que había perdido la ultima oportunidad que tenia de volver a hablar con Anna, de recuperarla y nuca dejarla ir, talvez era lo mejor, que cada quien siguiera con sus vidas.

-"Yoh al escenario"- dijo uno de los chicos, Yoh suspiro una vez más y se dispuso a cantar

__

suena mi canción

_ **vamos a bailar**_

_**pero al mirar tus ojos**_

_**no to que hay rencor**_

_**tu mirada es gris**_

_**que te pasa dímelo**_

_**te vas sin contestar**_

Como podía aun doler tanto aquella melodía, por que no podía cantarla sin sentir aquel dolor sonoro en su interior, por que no podía tener la mente despejada, por que se sentía tan mal, por que su mente aun viajaba a aquel día, a la graduación.

Podía ver a Anna con aquel hermoso vestido, bailando pagada a su pecho, con el cabello rubio cayéndole sobre la frente, recordó que le había hablado y Anna había levantado la vista, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, y se había ido dejándolo en aquel rincón completamente confundido, y sin saber por que.

**_Yo nunca volveré a bailar_**

**_con mis pies yo sigo el ritmo_**

**_que difícil de entender_**

**_se me olvido bailar_**

Cuantas veces no la había maldecido en silencio, durante las noches cuando nadie lo miraba, cuando se miraba solo en su habitación, cuando todos lo había dejado solo, cuándo su hermano dormía y ya no tenia que estar fingiendo que no le dolía.

Y había estado maldiciendo durante muchas veces a la persona equivocada, por que el único culpable de todo esto era él, el y sus mentiras, el y su orgullo, él, él, él, ¿por que?.

Por que había aceptado aquella apuesta, por que la había lastimado así, por que no le había hablado con la verdad, por que no le dijo a todos que la amaba, y que la apuesta se había terminado.

¿Por que era tan tonto?

**_Pensar que un amigo_**

**_pueda terminar_**

**_por una absurda confidencia_**

**_con un peso que empezaba_**

**_a ser bonito de verdad_**

¿Como se habría sentido Anna al enterarse?, justamente el día de su graduación, como se habría sentido al escuchar a Horo, como se habría sentido al saber que el chico que se suponía que la amaba la había engañado.

Ahora entendía por que se había marchado, aun así sentía una increíble ira al darse cuenta que se había ido, sentía rencor al darse cuenta que el era el culpable, se daba cuenta que aun la amaba y que la habia perdido ahora si para siempre.

**_Todo termin_**

**_por un comentario de un amigo_**

**_no se arreglara_**

**_y en su corazón_**

**_solo queda ese sabor_**

**_agrio de dolor_**

Lo observaba desde las gradas, con el grito de todas las chicas que ya habían empezado a formar su club de fans, "Todo por Yoh", y ella se sentía verdaderamente celosa al darse cuenta que Yoh era muy querido.

Pero la letra de esa canción la había lastimado, parecía que contaba la historia de ambos, como quería que Yoh la mirara, que hablara con ella, que todo volviera a ser como antes que las cosas se arreglaran y que fueran felices.

Pero ahora eso no estaba en sus manos estaba en manos de Yoh solo esperaba que Len y Pilika no se hubieran equivocado.

**_La música tan alta esta_**

**_mi cuerpo quiere despertar_**

**_puede que empieze a bailar_**

**_si tu estuvieras_**

**_no resistiría más_**

**_podría bailar un siglo_**

**_junto a ti_**

Era tan tonto, si tan solo Anna estuviera junto a él no la dejaría ir, le explicaría todo, la escucharía y le rogaría una segunda oportunidad y si Anna no se la quería dar, le rogaría una vez más, hasta que aceptara, por que solo ella era su felicidad, solo ella.

Sus ojos buscaron entre la gente todas las melenas rubias, hasta que topo con ella, era Anna, SU Anna, la música paro y sus ojos chocaron, toda la gente a su alrededor había desaparecido.

Esa seria su ultima oportunidad...

**_Notas de la autora:_**

No tengo nada más que decir, solo que el siguiente capitulo será ya el capitulo final, espero que les haya gustado, y lamento mucho que tardara tanto y también lamento que no sea muy largo, espero que les haya gustado, haré lo posible para que el sig capitulo sea actualizado la semana siguiente.


	13. Epilogo Todo estará bien

Hola a todos nuevamente, Ah, ya está terminado, me he llenado de emoción y la verdad es que creo que este es el mejor capitulo que he escrito en toda la historia. 

Espero que para ustedes también sea tan bueno, como para mi, este ya es el fin de esta historia, pero ya me tendrán por aquí con una nueva historia. 

Me hago promoción desde hora, el titulo será "¿Amor Imposible?" y el summary es el sig. 

"La princesa Anna y el príncipe Len están comprometidos desde niños, ellos ya han aceptado su destino, y formaran un matrimonio sin amor, ¿Podrá la aparición de un Mozo y una sirvienta cambiar esto? 

Espero contar con su apoyo en ese nuevo Fic, y bueno ahora contesto los reviews del capitulo anterior. 

**Rikku Tao**

Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tus porras, yo tambien soy amante de la pareja Len/Pilika aun que me incluno más por horo/Len aun que siempre me gusta poner cosas nuevas en mis fics, aun que no son tan nuevas. 

**Andrea-K-16**

Aqui esta el capitulo, espero que te guste y mil gracias por tus porras. 

**Asahi-chan**

Bueno aqui esta el capitulo, espero que no te desepcione y espero que sea el final que tanto esperaban, muchas gracias por tus porras. 

**Keiko-sk**

Espero que este capitulo justifique el retraso, muchas gracias por tus porras y espero no desepcionar con este final. 

**Annami**

¬¬ de verdad crees que soy mala?, lo que pasa es que..., bueno no tengo ninguna justificacion, solo espero que el capitulo sea los suficientemente bueno como para compensar la espera, mil gracias por tus porras. 

**Chibi-poio**

Pero tienes mucha razon, mi pequeño saltamontes es una gran filosofia, ¿Te importa si te lo pirateo?, espero que este capitulo no te descepcione chica, y tambien espero que meresca que me dejes un ultimo review. 

**Seinko**

Espero que este capitulo te guste y tambien espero que justifica la espera, mil gracias por tus porras y te tengo una sorpresita más adelante en el fic. 

**Annita Kyoyama**

Espero que este capitulo te guste y bueno no es muy largo, pero creo que si es el más largo que tiene este fic, tambien para ti tengo una sorpresita en el capitulo que espero te guste, mil gracias por tus porras. 

**Steffy Potter**

Aqui esta el capitulo, muchas gracias por tus porras y que lo disfrutes. 

Absurda confidencia

Epilogo

"Todo estará bien"

La mirada de ambos se había quedado quieta en los ojos del otro, había tanto dolor y tantas heridas que cicatrizar. 

Había tantas mentiras que perdonar, y había mil palabras de perdón que dar, pero sobre todo, aun había amor, un verdadero amor, lo que les hacia creer en esos momentos que valía la pena intentarlo una vez más. 

Yoh la miraba desde el escenario, las ultimas notas de la melodía aun volaban en el aire, el ruido de la gente había quedado completamente eclipsado por aquella presencia, la presencia cálida y reconfortante de Yoh Asakura. 

Lo miro intentando transmitir en su mirada, el amor que sentía por el, pero sobretodo, que necesitaban arreglar las cosas, Yoh la miraba de igual manera, aun que ahora más profundamente, el sabia mejor que nadie que esa era su ultima oportunidad, para ganarla para si, o para perderla para siempre. 

-"Excelente interpretación de Yoh Asakura"- dijo el animador, rompiendo aquel minuto maravilloso -"Ahora nuestra siguiente banda el trió de la rosa"- 

Yoh bajo del escenario en paso lento y vacilante, no hizo caso de los gritos de su club de fas, ni al sonido de la música que en esos momentos se escuchaba solo era consiente de una cosa y era de Anna. 

-"Tenemos que hablar"- Pidió el en un susurro, ella le dedico una de esas encantadoras sonrisas con las que lo había conquistado 

-"Perdóname"- dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirándolo suplicante 

_

Tal vez sea mejor el ya no vernos más 

_

te oí decir al marcharte 

necesito tiempo y también libertad 

y saber si te extraño 

La suave voz de Kanna se dejo oír por el lugar, tanto Anna como Yoh se sobresaltaron al escuchar esa canción en particular, precisamente en ese momento, esa era justamente la canción que la banda tocaba cuando hacia más de un año atrás, Anna había decidido marcharse, cuando se entero por la voz de Horohoro que Yoh solo estaba jugando con ella. 

-"Es como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo"- comento ella 

Yoh la miro un momento, tenia razón, se encontraban en el mismo auditorio, con la misma canción, solo faltaban los adornos y las ropas de gala que ambos vestían 

-"Ya lo hice Anna"- dijo el respondiendo lo que Anna le había dicho hacia algunos segundos atrás, antes que la voz de Kanna los interrumpiera -"Perdóname tu a mi"- pidió el abrazándola lentamente y colocando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella, apretándola suavemente. 

_Mírame difícil es decir lo siento, _

quédate un poco más 

creo que me equivoque y que mucho te dañe 

yo cambiare 

Ambos cerraron los ojos un momento, esa canción era dolorosamente cruel y verdadera, cuan difícil había sido para ambos decir aquellas palabras y cuan difícil había sido para ambos aceptar que se había equivocado y dañado a la persona que más amaban en el mundo. 

-"Quiero que lo sepas todo Anna"- pidió el al oído de la rubia, ella asintió lentamente, sabia que Yoh necesitaba hablar, ya lo haría ella después del castaño 

-"Antes de venir aquí y conocerte había tenido muchos, romances con otras chicas, estaba acostumbrado a sonreí encantadoramente y que todas las chicas se postraran a mis pies"- dijo el haciendo una pausa, quería decirle todo a Anna, pero también temía que si lo hacia la perdería, así que la abrazo con más fuerza -"Entonces llegué aquí y te conocí, no solo no me miraste con admiración si no que te burlaste de mi eso era más de lo que mi ego podía soportar"- suspiro ahora venia la peor parte. 

_Al ver lo que eres tu para mi _

mi corazón no quiere dejarte ir 

no quiero ser esclavo de la soledad, 

quédate aquí a mi lado 

al ver que te perdía pude comprender 

que eres tu la mujer que amo yo 

Anna guardo sepulcral silencio, su mente había viajado a aquel día, cuando había conocido a Yoh Asakura y lo molestaba que había estado al verlo, tan arrogante y engreído. 

Reconoció también que quien cantaba ahora era Mary, Yoh tardo un poco más en hablar. 

-"Entonces empece a llevarme bien con Shalona, ella me dijo que eras una pesada, que te creías superior a todos y bueno quise hacer que estuvieras a mis pies, pero entonces me entere que estabas saliendo con Len Tao y no soportaba verte con el, hervía la sangre en mi interior, cada vez que los veía platicar o cuando le sonreías"- 

-"Y decidiste hacer una apuesta"- dijo ella 

-"Dije que dejarías a Tao para estar conmigo, y lo conseguí, pero en algún momento me enamore de ti de verdad, no estoy seguro de cuando, solo se que cuando te encontré en aquel refugio, triste por que tu abuelo estaba enfermo me di cuenta, de que tu felicidad se había vuelto importante para mi"- 

_mírame difícil es decir lo siento _

quédate un poco más 

abrázame, en verdad quiero decirte lo siento 

no podría estar sin ti 

-"Que más pensabas hacer"- Pregunto ella con la voz ahogada por el abrazo del castaño 

- "Se suponía que lo diría en el baile, que me burlaría de ti, que diría que todo era una apuesta, y que tu habías caído, pero no pensaba hacerlo Anna"- dijo el abrazándola aun más, teniendo miedo de que ella se fuera y de perderla para siempre. 

-"Que fue lo que pensaste cuando me fui, la noche de la graduación?" 

_abrázame que no importe la distancia ni el tiempo _

hagamos de la vida un instante 

y de aquel instante un momento 

dime que no te marcharas por que un lo siento no basta 

cuando se que mañana, mañana ya no estarás 

-"Al instante no lo comprendí, no sabia que pensar Anna, te fui a buscar y no quisiste hablar conmigo, hasta el día siguiente cuando tu madre me dijo que habías aceptado la beca para irte, me sentí muy triste, pero sabia que regresarías y me explicarías todo, hasta que Shalona me lo dijo"- 

-"Que te dijo"- Pregunto ella 

-"Que Jun le había dicho que Len también se había ido a Boston, entonces comprendí que me habías dejado por el imbécil de Tao"- 

-"Eso pensaste?"- Pregunto ella 

-"Que más querías que pensara"- dijo el con furia -"Tu hermana se encargo de comunicarlo por todo el Campus, te habías ido con Tao y al parecer pensaban reanudar la relación, fui el hazme reír de la escuela por un tiempo"- 

-"Pero no te importaba que yo lo fuera verdad?"- Pregunto ella también con Voz dura, Yoh la abrazo aun más, no quería perderla, pero era inútil no contestar a esa pregunta 

-"Anna, cuando hice la apuesta yo no sentía por ti más que desprecio"- sabia que esas palabras la lastimarían pero era momento de decir la verdad 

_mírame difícil es decir lo siento _

quédate un poco más 

abrázame en verdad quiero decir que lo siento 

no podría estar sin ti 

creo que me equivoque y que mucho te dañe 

yo cambiare 

"No sentía por ti más que desprecio", la voz de Yoh resonaba en su cabeza, con cruel claridad, pero no podía culparlo, ¿Como culparlo?, ella ese había mostrado apática con el chico desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, por que el tenia que sentir por ella algo más que desprecio. 

Lo abrazo más fuerte, intentando que esas palabras no dolieran más de lo que ya lo hacían, no lo culpaba, ya no pero ¿Era verdad que el se había enamorado de ella?, ¿No seria otro plan más?, ¿No quería el castaño ahora si poder decir que la había engañado?, quería confiar en el, pero ... ¿Como confiar en alguien que te despreciaba? 

Talvez el castaño, intuyo los pensamientos de la rubia por que agrego con aquella voz cálida y reconfortante que lo caracterizaba 

-"Te amo Anna, eso no ha cambiado"- 

-"Yo también te amo Yoh, pero es momento de que yo también te diga toda la verdad"- 

_al ver lo que eres tu para mi _

mi corazón no quiere dejarte ir 

dejarte ir 

El final de la interpretación del trió de la rosa, dejo escuchar los últimos acordes, los aplausos llenaron el auditorio no tanto como los que se habían escuchado ante la interpretación de Yoh pero si lo suficientes para que las personas ahí reunidas supieran que al final la competencia estaría bastante reñida. 

-"A ultima hora este grupo se inscribió al concurso, así que espero que disfruten, tenemos al vocalista del grupo el joven Lyserg Dienthel, con esta interpretación, para pasar a la sig. ronda" 

El ingles apareció en el escenario, Pilika lo miro con tristeza en las pupilas y también con asombro a Lyserg nunca le había gustado eso de la música, a su lado tanto Hao como Len se dieron cuenta que lo que venia no seria bueno. 

-"Esta canción, va dedicada a mi gran Amor"- dijo el chico arrancando suspiros, muchas personas en el auditorio giraron a mirar a la Peliazul, ya que el ingles calvo en ella sus ojos esmeralda. 

_

se te hizo fácil, 

_

decir adiós amor 

se te hizo fácil 

romperme el corazón 

Pilika escucho la canción con una punzada de dolor, las chicas que estaban a su alrededor, empezaron a cuchichear, todas las palabras lastimaban a la Peliazul. 

-"No les hagas caso"- dijo Hao a su oído intentando tranquilizarla 

-"Pero es que ellas están diciendo la verdad"- dijo ella, mientras una pelirroja más atrás decía algo así como "Es una maldita, dejo al ingles por eso" 

_no te reclamo nada _

por que el amor es así 

igual que un día llega 

al otro día se puede ir 

No quería lastimarla, el no quería lastimarla, sabia lo sensible que podía ser Pilika algunas veces, solo quería decirle lo que sentía, solo quería decirle lo que se agolpaba en su pecho, nunca había sido muy bueno para comunicarse con las personas. 

Y no se le había ocurrido otra manera de decirle a Pilika lo que sentía, estaba contento con ella, por que estaba muy contenta con el Asakura, pero aun así no deja de doler, no entendida como era que muchas personas afirmaban que mientras la persona que se amaba fuera feliz, ellas también lo eran, Lyserg se da cuneta de que no era verdad, pero el dolor era más soportable, mientras Pilika siguiera sonriendo. 

_pues yo quisiera entender _

en que fue lo que falle 

si contigo me entregue 

como a nadie te adore 

Len quería subir al escenario y romperle su linda cara al chico Ingles, si se había contenido, era en primer lugar por que el ingles no valía como para que el se ensuciara las manos y la segunda y posiblemente más importante, era para no mortificar a la Peliazul que parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar. 

Lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar las puños a sus costados, sin percatarse de tres chicas que lo miraban fijamente. 

-"Como dices que se llama Seinko?"- Pregunto una castaña a la chica que tenia a su derecha 

-"Len Tao"- contesto la castaña 

-"Len Tao, es la creatura más perfecta que he visto en mi vida"- comento una tercera chica, mirando a len con los ojos en forma de corazones 

-"Si pero es MIO"- contesto Seinko, con fuego en las pupilas 

-"Lo siento querida el es MIO"- dijo Rika 

-"La mentó contradecirlas pero es MIO"- 

-"Eso si que NO ANNA"- Gritaron las otras dos mientras se empezaban a golpear entre ellas, Len completamente ajeno a esta escena miraba al escenario fulminando a un ojiverde con su mirada. 

_no te preocupes _

ya pasara mi amor 

talvez un día logre olvidar 

que fuiste mía 

Las ultimas palabras de la estrofa, lograron que las chicas miraran a Pilika con odio, la Peliazul solo miraba a Lyserg con suplica, mientras Hao lo fulminaba con sus pupilas oscuras 

-"Te dije que era una cualquiera". se escucho un comentario en el lugar 

-"Sabia que se había acostado con el"- murmuro Shalona, mientras Juan miraba a Pilika con lastima 

Pilika solo suspiro calmándose, ella nunca se había entregado a Lyserg, y sabia que lo que el ingles quería decirle era que la había perdonado pero que seria muy difícil olvidarla. 

Hao abrazo a Pilika por la cintura, no había pasado desapercibido por el chico, el cambio de la Peliazul, ahora aprecia estar tranquila 

-"Todo esta perdonado"- murmuro ella recargándose en su novio y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. 

_y hasta el final _

te di mi vida 

sin nada que esperar 

Yoh y Anna se habían quedado en silencio, por la abrupta aparición del ingles en el escenario, Anna sabia lo que su hermana tenia que estar sintiendo, pero sonrío un poco al pensar en cierto chico que seguramente se moría de ganas de romperle su fina nariz al ingles. 

Yoh la observo reír en silencio, sabia en quien estaba pensando, y por eso se ensombreció su mirada, Len Tao siempre seria una sombra entre el y Anna. 

-"Creo que ahora la que debe hablar soy yo"- dijo ella -"Len y yo somos amigos desde el preescolar, el me considera su hermana y yo pienso en el como el hermano mayor que nuca quise"- dijo ella, ante el ultimo comentario Yoh sonrío 

-"Len y Yo bueno nos conocemos bastante bien, ambos nos parecemos mucho tenemos un carácter explosivo y algunas veces parecemos bastante fríos, pero no lo somos, Len se enamoro de mi hermana, cuando estabamos en el segundo año de la escuela secundaria"- 

Yoh miro a Anna desconcertado ante aquella revelación 

-"Quiso olvidarla con Tamao, pero como ya te imaginaras su relación no funciono, eran demasiado diferentes, entonces entramos a la preparatoria, Len tenia un club fas y a mi muchos chicos no dejaban de persegirme"- Yoh hizo una mueca ante la imagen de su chica rodeada de una bola de pervertidos. 

-"Tamao nos sugirió un plan que no tenia fallo, Len y yo siempre estabamos juntos, bueno compartíamos clases juntos y el iba a mi casa todos los días, así que decidimos hacernos pasar por novios, era obvio que los chicos dejarían de molestarme al darse cuenta de que era la novia de el capitán del equipo de Fútbol Americano verdad"- 

-"Entecos cuando yo llegué?"- 

-"Eramos amigos, Yoh buenos amigos, luego empece a sentir algo por ti y me enamore como una loca de ti" 

_se te hizo poco mujer _

que te marchaste buscando más 

si yo di todo que 

soy que más amor se puede dar 

-"El lo sabia?"- 

-"Si, digamos que cada uno es el diario andante del otro"- dijo ella -"Yoh, Len estaba conmigo cuando me entere de lo de la apuesta, ¿Tienes idea de como me sentí? 

-"Creo que si"- 

-"Len y Pilika estaban conmigo, yo aun no había ingerido la noticia cuando apareciste tú y me pediste que bailáramos, mientras bailaba contigo más desdichada me sentía, sabia que te habías burlado de mi y que tenia que odiarte pero no podía"- 

-"Por eso te fuiste?"- 

-"No iba a soportar verte todos los días y saber que nunca me habías amado"- 

-"Anna, yo te amo"- dijo el depositando un beso en la cabellera de la chica 

-"Ahora lo se, Len solo me acompaño, el es mi mejor amigo Yoh, no podía dejarme sola, cuando se dio cuenta de mi estado de destrozo total, Yoh, Len predio la oportunidad de conquistar a Pilika al irse conmigo a Boston"- 

-"Entonces he juzgado mal a Tao desde un principio?"- 

-"Están a Mano Yoh, Len no te tiene mucha estima"- 

-"Te amo"- dijo el olvidando un momento a Len Tao 

_pero se te olvido _

todo lo que yo puse en ti 

todo mi amor y cada parte de mi hasta el fin te los di 

y no te importo lo que pudiera sufrir 

Ya casi terminaba, solo una estrofa más para transmitir todo lo que sentía, Pilika, el la amaba, pero ella no y no podía obligarla, solo esperaba que Hao Asakura la quisiera la mitad de lo que el la amaba, por que dudaba que alguien fuera capaz de Amar a Pilika como el lo hacia. 

_no diste tiempo de nada _

y no hay reproches 

pero enséñame a vivir sin ti 

-"Una excelente canción y una excelente interpretación, ahora a petición de Len Tao, nuevo capital de nuestro equipo de Fútbol Americano, que esperamos no lleva al campeonato este año, le sedo el micrófono a una linda chica que quiere darle un mensaje a alguien"- 

Pilika y Len miraron a Anna con una sonrisa en el rostro, la rubia que no tenia idea de lo que pasaba seguía abrazada a Yoh. 

-"Démosle una calurosa bienvenida a Anna Kyoyama"- 

Yoh la soltó un momento para observarla, mientras Pilika y Len llegaban junto a ella. 

-"Vamos Anna tienes que subir al escenario"- 

-"¿Pero que..?"- 

-"Te dijimos que dejaras todo en nuestras manos, que Pilika y Yo, lo arreglaríamos todo"- Anna empezó a caminar torpemente hacia el escenario 

-"Oye Anna que esa no es tu prima?"- Pregunto Rika 

-"Pues si"- 

_Un te amo _

dicho por los labios tuyos 

suena a música del cielo 

Aun romance 

De un desvelo interminable 

Donde mora un cielo azul 

Tenia que decirse a Favor de la rubia que daba su mejor esfuerzo, aun que su voz no era la más agraciada que había en el mundo, Yoh la miraba embelesado, casi no podía creer lo que pasaba, miro un momento la sonrisa de su hermano, la de Pilika y la de Len Tao, era obvio que todos había cooperado para que eso estuviera pasando. 

Yoh sentía que ya no cabría ni un poquito más de felicidad en su cuerpo, Anna eran tan bella y el era tan afortunado de que ella lo quisiera. 

_Un te amo _

Que tus labios manifiestan 

Es la vida 

La antesala de la gloria 

Tú no sabes que humedeces 

mis adentros cuando dices 

Como te Amo 

-"Por los visto la voz es de familia verdad?"- Pregunto Seinko a Anna 

-"Deja de molestar"- dijo la chica 

-"Vamos mi primo canto mucho mejor que tu prima"- dijo Rika con una sonrisa, Hao en ese momento se giro a mirarla 

-"Rika, ven para que te presente a mi novia"- dijo llamando a la chica, quien se acerco lentamente con las otras dos tras ella 

-"Pilika ella es mi prima Rika Asakura"- dijo el castaño 

-"Mucho gusto"- dijo la castaña 

-"Bueno Hao, la chica rubia que esta tras tu prima es mi prima, Annita Kyoyama"- 

-"Mucho gusto"- 

-"Que hacen?"- Pregunto Len extrañado de que Pilika no prestara atención a su hermana 

-"Es solo la familia que vino de visita"- dijo Hao 

Las tres chica hicieron a un lado a Pilika y Hao y se abalanzaron contra Len 

-"Soy la presidente del club de Fas Todo Por Len Tao"- Dijo Rika 

-"Esa soy Yo"- gritaron las otras empezando una nueva pelea 

Una gota apareció en la nuca de los tres chicos que miraban la pelea. 

_Escucharte un te amo _

Cuanto te amo 

Es saber que hay una magia 

Que por tanto tiempo 

Mi alma pretendía 

Anna observo al castaño, mientras le sonreía, en ese momento se dio cuenta de la pregunta que se había formulado en la pantalla que había en su espalda, sabia que eso también era parte del plan de Len y Pilika, pero no creyó que llegaran tan lejos, el rubor invadió su rostro. 

Mientras en el rostro del castaño se formaba una sonrisa 

-"Quieres volverlo a intentar?"- eso era lo que decía la pantalla 

Yoh movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa y subió al escenario con su ahora nuevamente novia, para cantar con ella lo que faltaba de la canción. 

_Y al amarnos _

Qué ternura 

Por que así como es mi entrega 

Es tu entrega 

una máxima locura 

No pudo esperar a que terminara la canción, así que la tomo de la cintura y la beso, un beso que era una promesa de jamás volverse a separar, un beso que contenía todas las esperanzas en el futuro. 

Pilika y Hao observaron a sus hermanos y decidieron seguir su ejemplo, ellos también juntaron sus labios en una muda promesa de siempre estar juntos. 

Len los observo con ojos tristes, suspirando levemente 

-"Nosotras siempre estaremos contigo Len"- dijeron las tres chicas mirándolo con ojos soñadores, Len Tao sonrío, no tenia por que sentirse derrotado además que las tres chicas eran muy bonitas. 

-"Te amo Yoh Asakura"- 

-"Yo también te Amo Anna Kyoyama"- 

Y volvieron a besarse en medio del escenario, con la música de fondo aun sonando, sin importar la gente que los observaba, tenia que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. 

**FIN**

Notas de la autora 

Mil gracias a todos lo que me apoyaron para este proyecto, espero de verdad que les guste el final, es un poco curso creo yo, pero a mi me pareció el adecuado. 

La colección de canciones que tome para este capitulo, no se quienes son sus respectivos autores e interpretes a excepción de Un te amo cuyo interprete es Luis Miguel. 

Solo la idea me pertenece todos los personajes y canciones son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, ahora quiero agradecer a: 

Anna15 

Ei-chan 

Annita-Malfoy 

Mafaldyna 

Amytk 

Niki 

Xris 

Viosil Uab 

Holy Girl Iron Miden Jeanne 

Hally 777 

Keiko-sk 

Anna la sacerdotiza 

Chibi- Poio 

Mer1 

Morfi 

Expectra 

Annangel 

Ruri-chan 

Kikis Tao 

Anna K-chan 

Solcito 

Yunny 

Luna-Kotori 

Juli 

Anna Kyoyama 

Annita Kyoyama 

Emmyk 

Marion Asakura 

Jacqueline 

Leny 

Cecilia 

Asahi-chan 

Anna Kyoyama A 

Seinko 

Annitux 

Erika 

Anita Kyoyama fcc 

Andrea-k-16 

Rika Asakura 

Steffy Potter 

Beu Rib 

Rikku Tao 

Annami 

Si olvide algun nombre espero que me perdonen 

Y tambien a todas la personas que lo leyeron aun que nunca pusieran un review, gracias, aun que aun pueden hacerlo y hacerme feliz. 

Mil gracias por que sin su apoyo, yo no hubiera terminado aun. 

Jenny Anderson


End file.
